


Bathed in Pain

by ApocalypseKeeper



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Agron is sweetness, Anal Beads, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Castus really needs to get laid, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff, It Gets Better, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Squishyness, Super fucked up, but it gets worse before it gets better, but not til later, super fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseKeeper/pseuds/ApocalypseKeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how Nasir came to be body slave to his dominus and the road that led him to Agrons arms, and later, how Nasir deals with everything that's happened to him in his very young life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first time

((WARNING:this chapter contains graphic underage rape.)) The villa was beautifully and tastefully decorated. The walls were washed in blood red, trimmed with gold and black metals. Silks of the finest caliber adorned the walls. The villa claimed to be the finest pleasure and training house in all of Rome, their goods were beauties of high worth. Only men of the highest standing could afford to purchase from such establishment. Verin stood next to his father, a man of political ties who often found himself pleasured in such a place on trips to the city herself. Verin had just graced man-hood days before. A grand celebration had taken place, much blood had been spilled on his account- only the finest gladiators would do. His betrothal to the lovely lady Sius had been announced before the final battle and he’d laid eyes on his slightly older betrothed for the first time. The celebration had lasted for days already and now Verins father had taken him here. Inside the entrance was two women, slaves by their collars, kissing each other deeply and touching in ways that seemed to please his father. It made Verin highly uncomfortable. He liked women fine, he enjoyed Sius’ body just fine, but he found nothing appealing about two women groping at each other.  
“You do not enjoy my wares?” A woman seemed to materialize from the walls themselves. She was clothed in a deep violet with red lips that mirrored he walls.  
“They are beyond pleasing, as usual Lilona!” Verins father embraced the woman, kissing her red lips with a joyous smile.  
“Sinious! It is good to have your face before my eyes again, but I spoke to your young companion here. He is not enjoying spectacle my girls put on.” The man paused and looked down, feeling ashamed by the lack of response he’d felt.  
“Don’t be ashamed, handsome.”  
“I have no interest in any woman other than Sius.” Lilona laughed for a moment.  
“A man then?” Verin found himself flushing a brilliant shade of red. Sinious patted the man on the back, laughing on the subject.  
“There is no shame in it, my son! Men can offer a different kind of passion. Harder to break, more entertaining to break in, often are tighter. I will leave you in Lilona’s capable hands and take these beauties to bed with me.” He gestured to the women and vanished from site.  
“Feel no shame my dear, we will find you one that will please you, be it man or woman.”

Shortly there were two lines of whores- all beautiful to a fault. There were men and women both.  
“What do you desire?” They were all bare, sweaty, glistening in the candlelight. There was one man that stop there, with heavy dark curls and deep brown eyes. He wasn’t able to tear his eyes away from him once he saw him. He had a perfect mouth. Later, when it wrapped obediently around cock it looked even better.  
“This one is of a form.” Verin said quietly. “I’d like him.” The man smiled, brown eyes glistening, h bit his inner cheek though. On their way to a private room they passed a young boy, 10 at the oldest. He was scrubbing a questionable spot out of the marble, far too focused on his work to be healthy. He looked up as the two passed. He clearly grit his teeth but said nothing. When the pair finished the dark haired boy was waiting nearby.  
“Nasir.” The man embraced the small boy, who bore far too much to be healthy.  
“I have to get back to work… your lip…” Nasir handed his brother a small rag and then ran down the hall, he had another floor to scrub before he could find sleep.

Sinius was fixing his robes as he came out of the private rooms, neither Nasir nor Sinis were paying attention and the boy slid into him.  
“Apologies!” The boy exclaimed, quickly falling to his knees in a sign of respect and fear.  
“Hello.” Sinius smiled and pulled Nasir up by his arm. “What’s your name, child?”  
“N-nasir.” The man made a face.  
“What a foul savage name for such a beautiful boy.”  
“Apologies, sir, but I am not for sale as such, I-I’m still in training.” He tried to slip away only to have the man’s grip tightened.  
“Ask my Domina. She will tell you.”  
“I will tell what?”  
“He believes he is not for pleasure.”  
“He is not trained yet, not yet a man. You know I do not trade in obscenities like that.”  
“Oh but he has such promise in his face.”  
“I would keep this one pure, old friend. When he comes to an age his first time will sell for a price beyond measure.” Sinius flushed with want.  
“When that day comes, do tell me.” With that the man moved on, leaving Nasir shaken.  
“Hop to it, Nasir, I would have you well rested for training tomorrow.”  
“Yes Domina.”

Years later Verin and Sinius returned to the villa, happy to experience the pleasures waiting there. There were four slaves up on the auction block. Highly desires pleasure slaves who still had their innocence. Three were women, 16 and 17 years of age. The youngest and only male was 13, his sign read his age, height, weight, the training he’d received and the name Tiberius, though his brother called him Nasir. Nasir stood to go up last. All four were gorgeous specimens, the kind that one would separate with considerable amounts of coin for. The three girls went for one hundred denari a piece, sold off for the night. When Nasir stepped up he was shivering. He kept his eyes on his brother, who stood at the back of the room, serving wine and serviced with his mouth any who desired it. He found himself in the middle of a brutal bidding war between Sinius an aged roman named Fergen.  
“I would move to make purchase of ownership.” Fergen said, smiling. He was a well known, jealous man. He spent most of his time with senators and other men of note, but he was constantly moving to find his cock well satisfied. Nasirs head eyes moved to his Domina’s face.  
“To purchase such a specimen…”  
“I would purchase him.”Sinius said, not about to be out done the bastard Fergen of all men.  
“If there is contest so be it.”  
“Domina?!” Nasirs voice was tight, terrified. To be separated from his brother for any amount of coin…

“Silence, Tiberius.” The woman hissed and he averted his eyes, closing them tight. “Any other who might purchase the boys life?” Such a rare occurrence, a pleasure slave up for sale from such an esteemed place several men fell into the bidding. Quickly they fell out as the price rose too high. Finally it was settled at 500 denari-the winner Fergen himself. Once coin was exchanged two slaves moved to take Nasir tocart.  
“Hold, I would have him for the first time here, for all to see my victory,with your permission, of course Lilona.” The domina smiled then laughed.  
“By all means, show all why my villa stands above all others.” Nasir looked to his brother, desperate to be rescued from the fate he’d been given, but the man merely pursed his lips and turned his face away. Nasir heart broke in that moment of disregard. He found himself stripped of the loin cloth that held the small amount of innocence he had left. He had a well formed body, pretty in all regards. His new Dominus pulled his hands behind his back and bound them, thought fled the boy- he focused on his training. He’d never been bound before.

“Use your mouth only, pet, free cock.” That he had been taught. The boy leaned down and with trained mouth removed the garment hindering Fergens exposure. His cock was on the smaller side soft, but Fergan knew it to swell in size once excited. Nasir knelt and took the member to mouth. He closed his eyes as it filled his mouth, it was bitter, foul taste, more like rose oil than what he’d experienced a man to taste like. He did smell of roses as well, which Nasir knew men did not smell of. A hand ran thru his neck length hair.  
“We will let these locks grow out.” The man muttered, moaning when Nasir let one tooth barely scrape along the cock before him. The man suddenly pulled away, making Nasir stumble and nearly fall on his face. He righted himself and the man circled him.

The room seems to be in a trance as the lovely toy was pushed to his face on the floor. His hair splayed out behind him.  
“Slave, come here.” One of the servers hurried forward. “Hold him open so they might admire his hole before I conquer it.” Two feminine hands landed on his cheeks, pulling them apart so his waxed hole twinkled in the low light. Several people leaned forward, a few scampered forward to get a better look. Nasir squeezed his eyes shut in shame. Fergan produced a jar of oil and wet a finger.

He circled the tiny hole with one finger then slipped it inside. Nasir barked in surprise. Nothing had ever actually breached him before, save for the enema he’d been forced to endure that morning. The fingering was slow, drawn out to the enjoyment of the crowd. Finally the man stopped his ministrations and stepped behind him. “Lift head so crowd might enjoy face when I strike home!” Fergan ordered the slave. She knotted her hand in his hair and lifted him from the comfort of the marble floor. In one quick, brutal thrust the man sheathed himself.  
“Nnnmmmnna!” Nasir cried out, his face washed with pain. The crowd erupted in applause and he fisted his hands in the restraints. The woman released him and he flopped onto the hard marble. The man inside of him slipped out, gripped Nasir by the shoulder and flipped him over to his back.  
Nasir knew what to do, he wrapped his legs around the other man so that he might reach further into him. He knew that, to be a good he had to reach orgasm untouched but the pain was far too great. His head was swimming and all he wanted was the humiliation to end. Fergen moaned, loudly.  
“Yes pet, yes. Your hole is swallowing me greedily!” IT was true, as Fergan pillaged him the hole clenched around him each time he pulled out and he bore down to let the man in. It was as though it did not want the man too leave. Nasir’s stomach quivered with the exertion it took to keep himself in such a position, with his head back on the floor, his hips up an exposed so that he might wrap his legs around the thick waist before him. The man roared his enjoyment, his thrusts grew ever rougher and Nasir looked out among the slaves and romans. All were preoccupied with the show, or fucking a whore of their own to notice his eyes seeking comfort. His brother was pointedly looking away from the show. Before Nasir could get a good look at what he was doing Fergan bent down and gripped his collar. He yanked him up, splitting him with cock as he did so, forcing him to balance against the other man. The crowd loved the change of position, a better view of the penetration.  
“You better cum, my little whore, I will not find release until you do.” The mans voice was thick and heady, but demanding and threatened worse injury if the man did not obey order.  
“I… I cannot.” Nasir whimpered.  
“Think of pleasing form and find your way, or life will be ever briefer.” Nasir choked back tears, Fergans teeth met his shoulder, tearing into flesh not hard enough to break skin but enough to bruise. Nasir cried out at the pain, but the bite was balmed by a foul, slippery tongue. Nasir found himself obeying as the pain grew too great. He focused on the occasional blinding pleasure that he knew to be as sweet spot he’d been taught of. A place to seek if ever ordered to take another man. Nasir was good at finding it, the man fucking him was not. Nasir moaned softly. He had learned this, all of this, to slowly let the pleasure take over, to spread and clench and moan. To force himself enjoyment. His brother once spoke of closing eyes when asked to reach an end, and dreaming of Nimeral- his promised wife from long before slavery. She’d been slender and very pretty. Nasir found her form displeasing however, instead he allowed his mind to travel, thinking on every man and woman he’d seen pass beneath the villa roof. He settled on one man, he’d been tall and rugged, a gladiator being rewarded for some great triumph. He’d been pale, exceptionally so but also very, very strong. He’d chose four women to balm him, they called him the shadow. All four whispered of his prowess in bed for days after he’d left the embrace of their thighs. Nasir let his mind fill in the gaps with what it pleased. A man defined in muscles, hardened to the touch, a chiseled jaw and a smile that would melt the heart of any person who were to see it. The man seized his collar with one hand and forced the bound man to hover midair, still thrusting brutally away. In this position Nasir’s prostate was hammered ruthlessly. His orgasm followed moments later, a few people cheered, most stood in awed silence. The man filled him a moment later. The feeling of being bred with unwanted seed made Nasir sick to stomach. The man pulled out, dropping his used body to the floor as he did so. The humiliation, of course, did not end there. Nasir looked around for the last time to find his brother with eyes, only to find him seducing some roman woman, his mind absent his little brothers violation. Nasir’s mind was pulled back when a heavy stream struck his belly. He jerked in surprise and his eyes followed the stream to the cock that it came from. He twisted, disgusted. He made a sound of mixed displeasure, disgust and horror.  
“Don’t!” He gagged, only to have the stream aim at his face. He twisted desperately, trying to find air to breath, the stream struck his mouth and nose. It finally ended and Nasir found himself shaking. He sobbed, unable to stop the tears that flooded his eyes. He’d never been warned of something so horrifying as being pissed on. He felt angry at his brother complete disregard of his suffering. He’d often stayed up late nights, holding his older brother as he cried about his lot in life. Nasir stood by his side, waiting until each man or woman finished with him, he hugged him afterwards and told him that he was strong, before he was whisked away by another roman.  
“Take him to my cart.” The mans personal attendance obeyed, dragging Nasir out of the room by his still bound arms. He had but one possession in that world of cruelty, a small opal that a woman had given him years before.  
"My opal." He mumbled, his voice thick. The two slaves that carried him ignored his voice. "I have to...go get it... its... important." They tossed him bodily into the back of the cart. His head struck the far wall of the cart. He hissed, tucking his head onto his chest. "Wait-" The doors closed, leaving him completely cut off.


	2. Bruised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir adapts to his new life.  
> This chapter has some graphic content :)

The journey from one villa to the next took four days, and each day consisted of long hours spent in cart, with his new Dominus rutting into him from behind. Each day, before he fell to rest, he emptied bladder on newest slave and took to personal cart for sleep. After the long journey he found himself being laid down on a red dais. His hands were still bound, forearm over forearm, bent at the elbow and tied to stay that way. They’d gone numb days before, as most of him had after the brutal showing. The dais was surprisingly comfortable.  
“Covered in piss, sweat and cum. You look good.” A woman’s voice, sweet and almost kind, if it weren’t for the words that she spilled. “I’m Narra.” His eyes were bleary as he looked at her thru half closed eyes. He was exhausted. “Dominus has left you in my charge, to ensure that you learn properly.” She shoved him over to his belly and untied the bonds from his wrists. He groaned weakly, unable to unbend his arms.  
“How long have they been bent?”  
“Since we went to cart.” He answered. She winced in sympathy, and carefully unbent his arms, he wailed in pain, kicking his feet.  
“My, you are expressive.” Narra said, laughing faintly. She rubbed the tense muscles, letting him whine. “What’s your name?” She asked once he was sitting up.  
“Tiberius.”  
“What name for a slave!”  
“My domina gave it to me.” Narra nodded.   
“Whats your real name?”  
“It’s…” Nasir turned his head away, screwing his eyes closed. He remembered being pinned down, fucked, desperate for any anchor, only to have the one tie he had avoid his gaze. “It doesn’t matter, anymore.” He answered, suddenly his breath hitched and he struggled to hold back tears. They trickled out and he hiccuped with the effort to hold them back.

“Hey. It’s ok.” Narra rubbed his back gently. “Listen, you can’t cry right now.”  
“What?” He looked up thru teary eyes, his brow knit in an effort to not shead the tears.  
“You can’t cry right now.” She repeated. “I promise, I can tell you when it’ll be safe too, but he really hates sloppiness. So we are going to get you bathed and ready for dinner, ok? But if he sees your face all red and splotchy from crying he will hurt you.”   
“Dinner…” Nasir mumbled.   
“When did you last eat?”  
“A few days ago if you… don’t count… you know…”  
“His seed? It’s not really nutritious but if you could live on it he would have you do so. I can’t offer you food right now, but have a glass of water.” She leaned over to a nearby table and poured him a goblet of clear water. He drank with relish, and begged for another glass. “Bath first, water after.” She helped him to his feet and led him to a pool. She was strong, despite her slender arms and legs. She was gentle with him, washing him despite his insistence that he could do so by himself. He could scarcely lift his arms.

Once he was cleaned and dressed he felt like a new person.  
“My, you have a lovely face!” Narra said. “I bet you were a heart breaker back home. What are you, Syrian?”  
“Syrian and I do not recall my home.” He had been five when he and his brother were ripped from mothers embrace. His brother had been 13. Narra frowned.   
“I am half Roman, not that it matters, my father was slave. When my parentage was discovered I was sold and my father hanged.” She sat him down and retrieved a clam shell. Inside was a deep red cream. She applied it to his lips.  
“You color me like woman.”  
“It pleases dominus to have cherry lips around cock. I imagine youd look fine with charcoal around your eyes too.” She frowned. “You do not have the coloring for this shade, but I will find one better when I go to market with Domina tomorrow.”  
“He is married?”  
“Gods no! The Domina is his younger sister, born years after him, a pregnancy that ended his mothers life. She is of an age with me.”  
“How old is that?” Narra smiled secretly.   
“I am a woman, which is all you need to know.”

At dinner Nasir found himself on display, being shown off to the Dominus’ friends. They ‘oo’ed and awed, he was poked and prodded and his skills with his mouth were put to much use. Unlike the first time he was able to use his hands, the few women that partook enjoyed that very much. Finally when dinner was actually served Nasir found himself sitting on the Dominus’ lap, watching him eat with longing in his eyes.  
“The boy yet hungers!” one of the men he’d pleasured chimed, laughing gaily and drinking heavily. “I will feed it again!” He grabbed his crotch but his Dominus held him hard in lap. Fergans eyes had turned jealous. He picked up a bite of meat with his fingers and held it up.  
“Here, eat.” He pressed it to the boys mouth and he obeyed without question. He sucked Fergans fingers clean and was awarded with another piece, and another, and another. He was starving and his hunger only grew with each bite. They were laughing at his eagerness but he didn’t care, his desperation for food outweighed any sense of pride he had left.

When his stomach started to cramp, the dominus stopped feeding him and just slid his fingers in and out of his mouth. He cherished the way his youthful slaves tongue drug across his knuckles. He didn’t gag when the fingers brushed the back of his mouth, instead he swallowed. Occasionally a tooth would brush his flesh and send a thrill thru the roman. His red lips had faded to their natural color but Fergan couldn’t be bothered to mind, his natural lips were just as lovely. Possibly more so, the makeup being too red for his complexion. He was a docile little thing, which was half of what attracted Fergan to him. Breaking a slaves will was one thing, but getting a well-trained sex slave who’s fear had been beaten into them by someone else? IT made for a more loyal slave. AS long as the Syrian beauty stayed as docile and sweet as he’d been for the past week- Fergan had no intent of truly hurting the boy. 

Once Fergans fingers were dripping he removed them from the boy’s mouth. He slid them roughly into his quivering hole. Nasir’s mouth made a tight O and he covered his mouth with a hand. He bit his finger in an attempt to deal with the sudden pain-pleasure mix. Fergan loved how expressive his face was.

Finally, Fergan and his guests retired for the evening, too drunk to stand many of them had to be carried to bed. Fergan left his newest slave with Narra. She escorted him to her private cell. She had a basin of warm water, a pile of furs that served as a bed and her own end table.  
“you are favored.”  
“I am his favorite.” She answered sharply, then smiled. “He can be very kind when he is well satisfied.” She sat him down on her bed and picked up the basin. She got to work carefully washing his face, hands and chest. “Tomorrow we will bathe properly, until then, rest.” She rinsed the cloth and turned it on herself. “Tomorrow night, if he doesn’t desire you in bed with him, you’ll sleep with the other slaves beneath the villa.” She opened one of her various chests and selected a vile. It was fairly large and made from painted red clay. She popped the cork and took a drink.  
“What is that?”  
“It ensures that my body stays… thin.” She answered. “I do not want to be with child, which would ruin Dominus’ image of me.” She turned and looked at the boy. “You look sad.” She said as she sat down next to him. “Don’t be sad, I know at first everything hurts and it feels like your heart has been scooped out… you feel ugly and lost and… I don’t know, just wrong.” Nasir looked away, it was true that he felt all of those things, but more so he just felt low and betrayed. “Don’t be sad. If you are good he will treat you very well, he will never whip you or break you or cut you as others might.” She paused. “He does not brand his slaves as others do. He doesn’t mark them at all, the collar is all that will mark you as such.” Nasir found his fingers hooked on his collar. “He does not like scars.”  
“Neither did Lilona.” Nasir mumbled, then his shoulders slumped. “He turned from me when I needed him the most, he abandoned me.” Narra made a face.  
“Who?”  
“My brother. I was there for him after every time, every day after we became slaves, I held him every night so that he might purge his pain yet when Dominus took me for the first time and I sought out his eyes in the crowd he… turned from me, put me from mind in pursuit of coin. He was going to buy our freedom, nearly had enough to purchase his own. Once Lilona decided to sell me, he forgot about me entirely.” Nasir snuffled, the tears rolling down his face, though he tried to hold them in. Narra wrapped her arms around his body, rubbing his back and rubbing her fingers thru his hair. “I never let him be alone and now I am.”  
“You’ll always have me.” The woman vowed, rubbing soothing circles on his cool flesh. “We are united now, with a stronger bond than the one your brother severed.” She pulled away and held his face carefully. “Tiberius, I swear I will never abandon you.” Nasir believed her, believed that she would never hurt him, or hate him, or turn from him. For the next few years they bonded and Nasir came into himself. 

Nasir stood before a mirror, carefully applying charcoal to his eyes.  
“You look good.” Narra smiled, applying her own mask.  
“Not as lovely as you.” Nasir answered, knowing that the woman needed her confidence stroked more than he did. In the past three years Nasir had become the most favored slave beneath the roof. Most night he found himself with Fergan between his thighs. When it was Narra six days out of seven when Nasir first came to the villa. He could tell that Dominus’ favoring of him did not set well with him. He understood why, the only way to live comfortably as a slave was to be a favorite. To be the one that is irreplaceable, desired in all things.   
“Perhaps he will notice, I wear a fresh shade tonight, a gift from Domina.” Narra glanced up at the youth. HE was nearly 16, soon to be a man and had the faintest stubble to say so. His left nipple ear had recently been pierced and gaged and currently had a silver stud thru it- a very expensive gift from Dominus. She knew he wanted to pierce the boys nipples as well, and possibly his tongue as well. For his birthday, which would mark him a man and bring him ever closer to the dominus, he had a surprise planned. He doted on the boy, giving him presents and praise and more and more banishing Narra form their time together. He had no other chores other than being by his side, whilst Narra found herself servicing guards and directing lesser slaves. All the while Tiberius and Fergan fucked and giggled like young lovers, lost in each other arms. She alone knew how much the boy despised him, how much his very touch turned stomach.  
“She favors you, is that not enough?”  
“An unmarried woman might favor what she will, but she will never be able to give me a comfortable life without her brother or a husband.”

“This life will never be comfortable.” Narra stood up and struck the man sharply. He whined sharply, holding his wounded face with a surprised gape. “Narra-“  
“How does he love you so? When you hate his very being behind his back. How?!”  
“narra…”  
“You’re angry, Tiberius, you’ve always been angry! That’s no excuse.” The slaves stared at each other for a moment.  
“Lovely.” He said softly, shaking his head. “You love him, you truly love him, not like mine with my false smile and hardened heart… He only favors me for what is between my legs. He wants nothing but my masculinity.” He said with a smile, small and sad. “Be thankful for Domina, she loves you for this.” He tapped her forehead. “Not these, or that.” He cupped one of her bare breasts and shook his head. He pulled away and finished applying his make-up. With that he walked out of the room, wearing a black sheer linen, lined with beads. Every step sang, clicked and, tapped. He liked that particular loin cloth more than any of his others. He greeted his Dominus with a low bow and a silky smile.

“Hello pet.” Nasir found himself pinned against a nearby wall, a mouth on his throat and a hand squeezing his balls. He winced as the ministrations became painful, but he did not protest- he never would so long as the man kept favoring him. He let out a faint moan, quiet and convincing, despite how very fake it was. The man pulled away and smiled.  
“I’ll have you later, for now I need that fine ass out there, finding its way into the hearts of my friends. You’re so good at that baby. Every one of them wishes they owned you.” Nasir smiled but did not speak. 

The party, as most of Fergan parties were, was loud and rambunctious within moments of its start. The spacious villa was filled with men, women, drink and naked slaves. Women, mostly, were dancing and thrusting into the air, touching themselves, moaning or crying. Some were screaming. Nasir would be dancing above them all, he’d not be naked, but he knew how to move his body so that it didn’t matter. The onlygood part of having Fergans favor was that he didn’t share him at parties. Erhaps to the occasional friend who’d drool over him and fawn and offer coin and lively hood to have him for a night. Nasir would never tell,but he liked it when a man ran their fingers thru his hair and went on about how beautiful he was.

Fergan watched as his favorite slave stepped up, moving his body to seduce and excite. Key members of the council were there, all enjoying the many indulgences of Fergans house. Men and women alike. They knew what to expect- lavish parties with good food and better sex. Beyond that, conversation that rivaled mostother houses.  
“I hear Marus intends to attend one of your parties if they continue in such regard.” A woman whos name Fergan knew but didn’t care about appeared beside him. Like most Romans of lesser note she considered herself quite a bit more graceful that the average, higher in status and body. She carried herself as though she was important, but to fergan she was lesser than his favorite slave. She had nothing to offer him and knew it, yet insisted on attempting to gain his ear.  
“Apologies.” He smiled. “I’m to speak with the magistrate now.” Marus, the rich fuck, had canceled his visit to the villa- an ailing son needed his attention more than some heavy breathed party. He sent his sorrow, of course, they had been an inseparable pair when they went to school in Rome, yet had not seen each other for a great many years. 

Fergans eyes sought the aged Magistrate, a smile graced his lips when he saw him, and young son, hovering near Narra. The magistrate favored the girls singing voice and her pert tits. There had been a time when Fergan felt the same, before his dark lover had wormed his way into that part of his heart. She was a loyal woman, to a fault. She stood there, singing some old ballad to the Magistrate while he pawed at her chest.  
“Magistrate!” Fergan threw his arms around the man and hugged him with a grin. “Old friend! I didn’t know if you would make it!”  
“Days in Capua grow weary, but my love for my oldest friend drew me here! Besides! WE have a great many things to discuss, you and I.” Fergan nodded.  
“Yes! Narra, my pet, I retire with Magistrate to the gardens, ensure his son is kept well entertained and bring us drink! Mulled wine is yet your favorite, no?”  
“Yes! I would have it hot, my love.” He patted her cheek and the thin girl gave a bow before leaving them. The gardens were a cool reprieve from the heat of the villa. Hearty music carried out to where they sat but it no longer assaulted the senses. They spoke on a great many things, Fergan had all twenty of his digits in everything political. He prided himself on having not only the ear of the Magistrate, but most praetors and council members as well. They were his friends, happy to indulge in his gifts and toys and parties, and made happy by his generosity showed their own just as readily. 

“I have a gift for you, before you leave.” They said, walked back to the party, several hours after they had left, shoulder to shoulder.  
“This is not expected.” The Magistrate smiled.  
“I know how much you love Narra.” He said with a smile. “I have not told her yet, but I intend to directly, enjoy the party.”   
“I do love the girl!” The Magistrate was heavy, half-drunk but in control of himself enough to keep himself on his feet. Narra was serving drink to a group of romans being pleasured in the corner. He walked over to her. She looked gorgeous, her eyes were laden with charcoal, her lips were dyed red- she looked exotic.  
“Narra, I need you. Come.”  
“Yes, dominus.” She bowed. “Excuse me.” She bowed again and hurried to his side. Fergan escorted her to his private chambers, and she followed like she always would.

“I have news.” He smiled, pouring two glasses. He handed her one, which she accepted with a mild look, then one of her sweet smiles. “Magistrate’s changing his direction in a recent campaign, supporting Blagger’s campaign over in Thrace.” She nodded, not understanding Fergans words. “In the meantime, I’m giving you to him as a gift- to ensure his continued support of my own influence.”  
“Wait…wait wait..what?!” She cried. “You’re giving me away, Dominus, please! I’ve been your for.. for.. my whole life you can’t just give me away!”  
“He loves you, adores you even. You’re my only slave he’s ever taken an interest in, and it’s a heavy interest.”  
“He would… you would…” She was sobbing, heaving, the tears smeared her heavy make-up. Crying, even though she knew the Dominus hated the site. “Domina loves me just as well! PleasE!” She tried to grab him, over whelmed by her own emotions.  
“My sister is wed to Syrus in the heart of Rome, he does not want extra slavesso she will only bring her body slave.  
“This is because of Tiberius, isn’t it, that little whore!?” Her voice was racked, desperate, half mad with emotions that swelled in her breast. “He came and he took you away from me! I love you, Fergan, I love you. I thought you loved me too.” She broke down then, bawling. Fergan felt whatever love he’d felt for the girl shrivel, pathetic was the only word in his head.  
“You will do as I say.” He answered, pulling away from where she clung to him, no dignity left in her.  
“Yes, Dominus.” The fight left her, her shoulders slumped and she pulled herself to her feet. “May I bring my things?” Fergan nodded. “Anything that you’ve been given is yours to keep.” He said gently.  
“Thank you, Dominus.” She sort of floated away, her eyes distant and her posture slumped. “Clean yourself up, in an hour I want you ready to leave this Villa.” She nodded, vanishing out of the room. He stepped out a few minutes after her. 

The hour passed with the guests trickling away to their carts if they lived close enough, or to his guest chambers if they didn’t. Tiberius was awake, eyes bright with excitement, joy… Fergan looked at the way he spoke, moved, ate… he was seduction. Narra appeared, she wore her least favorite sack dress, the rest of her luggage fit in a bag at her side. Her eyes were dry but around them was puffy, showing that she’d been crying. Nasir ran over to her, threw his arms around her, kissed her as he was opt to do then seemed to notice.  
“Whats wrong?”  
“Dominus is selling me.” She answered, voice flat.  
“No!” Clearly he was upset, his voice rose, eyes wide.  
“There’s no options here. He does not like my jealousy.” The boy twisted his lips shut and lowered his head.  
“Tiberius.” Fergan called. “Take to my chambers, pet. I will see to you shortly.”  
“Dominus,I would have a moment with Narra. Please.” His voice was tight, but his face did not show signs of tears. He’d only ever cried once, and since his deep eyes had been as dry as the sands.  
“No.” Fergan said simply and the slave looked away, squeezing his eyes shut. He took a moment to breath then leaned in and kissed Narra’s cheek and whispered in her ear.  
“I’ll never forget you.” He said, before walking out of the room as fast as feet would carry.

Narra left without complaint, her downcast eyes showing nothing.   
“Thank you, for letting me serve you as long as I did, Dominus.” Her voice was flat. Fergan kissed the side of her face like Tiberius had and then patted her back. He kissed the magistrate, smiling joyously, then waved as they left. Fergan moved into his bedroom once all his guests had retired for the evening. Tiberius was sitting on the edge of the bed, tapping his fingers and clicking his tongue.  
“Beautiful.” Fergan crawled onto the bed and kissed the side of his face. He barely responded, biting his lip.  
“Why’d… uhm… why’d you sell her?” He asked, not looking up from her fingers. The man kissed him again, groaning when he didn’t respond. Nasir wanted to say he wasn’t in the mood. That he needed time, to grieve a friend he’d never get to see again. That he didn’t want that filthy thing anywhere near him.  
“Kiss me, pet.” Tiberius didn’t move.  
“I just don’t understand, she adores you, she might be the only slave who would never dream of freedom if being a slave meant being near you-” Fergan bit his shoulder, hard enough to break skin.  
“Tiberius.” There was a warning in his voice.  
“Yes, dominus.” He turned and kissed the man’s throat, then down.   
“No need for that, I’m ready to blow.” He laughed. He grabbed Nasir’s hair, knotting it around his fingers. He threw him down on the bed and straddled him. He took the man’s cock in hand and rubbed, he moved to grab the oil, only to be stopped.  
“Dominus?” He asked.  
“I’m taking you dry, since you insisted on talking instead of opening your legs.” Fergan shoved him onto his back, roughly ploughing in. Nasir’s eyes squeezed closed, but he knew better than to resist. He curled his toes into the sheets, counting the seconds until the man stopped. He came hard, and passed out on top of him.


	3. The New Friend and A Handsome Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain pain pain. More pain.Sorry Nasir. I do love you <3
> 
> Nasir finds a new slave for his Dominus' collection, and finds himself caught between a sick power struggle that he does not even understand.

Nasir stood behind his Dominus, a youth of 18, his hair was tied back from his face. Fergan was looking at an array of slaves. One at the back was covered in mud, her face was bruised to hide its beauty. The slaver had been known to do such a thing- the slaves who did not sell he was allowed to keep for his own needs.  
“Dominus.” Nasir leaned in and whispered in his ear. “The girl at the end is truly beautiful.” Fergan looked up and frowned.  
“I believe you are losing your touch.” Nasir laughed faintly.  
“Please, Dominus, trust me.” Fergan walked forward, and observed the girl. Her hair was matted with mud and the side of her face was swollen and black, along with a split lip- she looked like she had some sort of strange disease. She did not look beautiful, but Nasir could see thru the clever placement of the beatings. Fergan capture her chin and rotated her face, looking unsure. The slaver ran over, looking nervous.  
“Sir? This one is… a violent spirit. She won’t do the easiest chores without a slap- and clumsy too! She broke three bottles of wine this morning. Direct yourself this way, these slaves are of a higher grade, like your Tiberius.” Nasir smiled.  
“Dominus, trust me. This girl is the one that you want.” Fergan look sideways at his body slave.  
“How much?” He was apt to believe his favored slave- the boy had an eye and had never led him astray. This batch of slave would be delivered to the mines in the following days.  
“Uh-uhh.” The man stumbled over his words. “30 denari.”  
“30? For a slave you consider worthless?”  
“I mean… I’ve lost a lot of coin for this one. That’s all.”  
“20 denari.”  
“25?” He asked, nervous.  
“21.” Fergan answered. The slaver cursed in another language then agreed.  
“Fine. Finefinefine.” He held out his hand, the hand shake was overly brief and then the coin exchanged hands.   
“Take her to the cart, Tiberius.” Nasir smiled and held out his hand, the girl was timid as she seized his hand. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and led her to the cart.  
“Why did you convince him to buy me?”  
“What happened to your face?”  
“I wouldn’t let them fuck me.” She answered. He helped her into the cart.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Chadara.” She said.  
“Tiberius.” 

Once they were back to the villa Tiberius led the girl to the bathes. There were several pools, huge and deep with places to sit and their own drains and purification systems. The villa rested on a hotspring that fed the pools hot water. Mostly it was a lavish show of wealth.  
“The water is hot.” He warned as he helped her strip. They stepped into the water together and she let him wash her. Once the water melted away the mud he saw that he was right, she was gorgeous beneath the gunk. Fair haired and soft skinned.   
“How long have you lived here?”  
“Since I was thirteen.” He answered, scrubbing her back. She winced, pulling away.  
“Apologies.” He said. “I didn’t see.” She’d been beaten, but not hard enough to break skin. “No scars, that’s good, he hates scars.” He ran his fingers over the puckered flesh.  
“Tiberius!” Fergan exclaimed, running into the bathes, grinning like a fool.  
“Dominus.” Tiberius bowed.  
“I have been invited to share the politicians’ box at the Pompeii games!” He waded into the water and gripped his face and kissed the boy hard and long on the mouth. “I knew you wouldn’t let me down!” He kissed him again and Nasir lowered his eyes, smiling faintly. “Name anything you wish and I will fulfill it for you!” He knew not to ask for something as silly as freedom. “Oh.” His eyes fell on the girl. “Gods.” He whispered, touching her face with his fingertips. “They beat you.”  
“And slapped her with mud to cover the damage.” Fergan winced.  
“Anything permanent?”  
“Not that I could see. Turn sweet heart.” She obeyed and Fergan carefully touched the swollen flesh.  
“No broken skin, that’s good. Poor child.” Fergan shook his head. “I swear you will not fall under such harsh touch under my roof, unless you disobey me that is.” Chadara made eye contact with Nasir, who smiled gently at her. “I will give you time to heal before you take on any duties in the house.”  
“Thank you, dominus.”  
“Tiberius, show her to sleep and then come to my chambers.”  
“Yes dominus.”

Tiberius follow him feet to the mans chambers. Fergan reclined on the bed, waiting with a smile on his face.  
“Come to me pet. I yearn for your mouth.” Tiberius sank onto his knees and crawled foreward. The man caught his hair once he was near enough and guided his open mouth across his cock. Nasir immediately went to work, hallowing his cheeks and moving his mouth with ease. The man groaned his approval.  
“You did well with the girl. She was a steal, a beautiful steal.” Fergan moaned. “I have something new I want to try today.” Nasir looked up, making eye contact with the others cock in his mouth. The man moaned raggedly at that. “I’m gunna come in your mouth then I want to play with that hole. But I won’t fuck you til your gaping and… auuuuh. Dripping…. Wanting… everything. I can give you. You’re gonna swallow every drop of my juice, oh fuck! Tiberius! I’ve been thinking about this all day! Fuck yes!!” He tugged at Nasir’s hair. Nasir pulled off, panting, he mouthed Fergans balls, suckling and then nibbling. He knew not to cause pain but the man liked the faintest scratch of his teeth. He sucked the cock back into his mouth, swallowing it as best he could, he had to work to gag on it.

The man came hard and suddenly, holding him by his hair so that he had no option but to swallow it. The man released him and closed his eyes with a smile. A long moment passed, he pat the mans hair while he came down from his orgasmic haze. A knock startled him, making Fergan jump in surprise.  
“What is it?” The man demanded, petting Nasir’s hair when the man stepped in.  
“Sir, there are four men at the gate who need to speak with you.”Fergan grunted.  
“Stay here, Tiberius. Don’t move a muscle.” Nasir smiled as the man left. Once he was gone he wiped his mouth.

The man returned nearly an hour later, clearly fuming, radiating anger from every pore. He did not give explanation to sudden foul mood, instead he pointed to a spot on the floor.  
“On the floor, all fours.” Nasir immediately obeyed. He tried to relax, he knew that the key to anything Fergan did to him was being loose. Fergan was not gentle, he moved quickly. HE dipped his fingers in oil, and rubbed the tight pucker. He slid one finger inside of him, followed by a second one then a third. Nasir groaned softly. He merely got him wet and then withdrew, anger clear in his motions.  
“One day I want to fuck you and fist you at the same time.” Nasir made a sound, sort of like a protest. “For now I’m excited. I found these in the market a few weeks ago, I’ve been waiting to use them. The mans voice was tight with anger and pleasure mixing- Nasir had learned that that was a dangerous combination but did not speak his concerns. Dominus picked up one of the smooth, finely crafted beads and rolled in oil until it was slick and shiny It was about the thickness of to of his fingers.IT was the smallest. The biggest was the size of a small peach, but twice as heavy. “They’re made out of gold plate.” He pushed the ball inside, humming along with Nasir soft whining sounds.  
“What are they?"  
“Anal beads. Very pretty. They compliment your skin tone. Now now, hold it inside.” Fergan had cleaned the slave out earlier that day, an hour after his last meal,so he wasn’t worried about dirt. He rolled the next bead in oil and dipped it into the slick hole. The next followed shortly, and then the next. There were ten in all, he wanted to fit them all inside of the greedy hole, every single one.  
“Their heavy.” Nasir said, his voice tight. His body was shining with sweat as the fifth one fit into him. “I-its really…. H-hard” His voice strained as his fuck-hole did to keep the slick balls inside.  
“Keep them in.” The warning was clear so Nasir nodded, clenching as hard as he could. He could feel them inside of him, rolling past his prostate, shifting with every subtle movement, the sway of his hips the press of the next ball. No man had ever stretched him so far. “Lay on your chest, put your ass as high as you can and hold your hole open for me.” Dark eyes shut fast, but the body moved to obey. The seventh and eighth shifted in and Nasir struggled to keep them all in. His ass fluttered around the ninth ball, trying to let it in with the others, to be a good pet and obey.  
“I cannot! Dominus please!” It was too much, everything was in a haze.  
“You will, and then you will take the last one and my cock.” The man struck on of his cheeks with a hard hand.  
“Theres too much inside!” Nasir’s voice was shaking.  
“Pull it in.” When the next to last ball met resistance Fergan slapped Nasir’s thighs, hard. “Now!”  
“Please!” Nasir’s voice strained. “You’re hurting me!” He exclaimed when fergan leaned down and bit the other mans ass cheek as hard as he can. Panic seized the slave, whatever Fergan was angry about it had taken sense. He struck the slave, hard enough to knock him down.   
“DO not beg me, just obey me!” A few more slaps and Nasir was ignoring the pain and trying as hard as he could to take the last ball. Finally his ass opened and squeezed the ball inside. He panted.  
“One more.” He moved to dip it in the oil but paused. Nasir’s mouth was open with pants. He held it to the dark lips. “Lick it.” Nasir obeyed. “Suck on it.” His pink tongue brought the ball into his mouth and he sucked like he would fergans cock. “Now take it.” Nasri’s ass looked full, the edge of the ninth ball still visibile on his rim. Nasir relaxed as much as possible and the man carefully forced the tenth ball inside of him. He was crying, he realized in horror, he hadn’t cried since the first time he’d ever been fucked. After, when he was alone in his chambers, perhaps, but never during. Fergan hated the sloppiness of tears. The final ball broke thru, his ass winked and fluttered trying to hold it in. Nasir couldn’t concentrate as all the balls rolled and shifted inside of him. The first made him feel like he needed to shit, but the last ones made him feel uncomfortably full, stretched and hot. “Get on the bed.” Nasir rolled his legs and tried to push himself up. Everything shifted and changed, leaving his head spinning.  
“Dominus.” He slurred, his nipples were hard, his cock dripping shamelessly as he stood up and stumbled to the bed. “I can’t!” He struggled to keep the last bead inside of him, but once he was up right the pressure was too much and two slid out, dropping heavily on the floor between his feet. “I’m sorry! I-I-m!” Fergan backhanded him to the floor.   
“Fucking worthless!”  
“Apologies! It was an accident! I just… I need to learn.”  
“Yes, you do!” Another slap then a hard kick to his stomach. Another ball slid out and Nasir whimpered. Every single one that fell out made them hit his sweet spot, pinching twisting, it felt better than anything he’d ever felt. His cock was gushing pre-cum, ready to explode.  
“Oh no, you don’t get to cum tonight, bad boy.” Fergan pulled the tie from his robes and tethered Nasir’s cock and balls, securing them and denying release. “Come with me.” He gripped Nasir’s hair and drug him across the room. Nasir panicked, knowing their direction. In the mans chambers there was a punishment room- a closet. IT was a dark and unholy place, too small to do anything but stand. Any slave who struggled against Dominus would be locked inside for hours, sometimes days at a time. Nasir had never been inside, had never been punished in such a way. Nasir clung to the balls left inside of him, terrified of dropping them as he was hauled across the floor. Fergan had a temper, a changeable nature that shifted faster than the winds- but he’d never been so angry with his Tiberius- the one slave he treasured more than any other. He’d been so happy moments before, but unreasonable requests were not within Tiberius’ skills to fulfill.  
“Nonono! Please, Dominus! It was an accident, I did not want to deny you your satisfaction! Please!” His voice cracked like a boys. The man shoved him inside. “Please! I’ve never disobeyed you!” His voice was frantic, he had always been terrified of the dark.  
“Keep the last seven inside of you I will fetch you tomorrow, the next day if you make a sound!” He grabbed Nasir’s wrists and bound them together with the shackles that hung from the ceiling. As short as the boy was his feet did not touch the ground once he was hauled up,just his toes, barely enough to keep him grounded. The door clanged closed and Nair screamed only once. 

The room was absolute blackness, depths which he had never experienced. He knew how loud any noise beyond the door would be- fergan liked to see how long one could stay quiet in the dark. IT didn’t matter the man or woman, if one was locked inside, Nasir could always hear crying coming from within, or muttering. Nasirs breath was pained and panicked. He calmed himself as best he could- Dominus would not keep him locked inside such a place long. He was not a disobedient slave doomed for the pits or mines. He was his Tiberius, who’d never done anything to displease him and had brought him to pleasure for years. He was his Tiberius. His. The thoughts were comforting, he shut out the dark by closing his eyes. Nasir tried not to think about slaves wild eyes when they’d been pulled from the room after being locked inside for two days- alone with nothing but the pain of their arms being above their head. After an hour Nasir’s arms were tingling, starting to ache. But soon his body went numb.

Finally, the door opened, but it was not his treasured dominus coming to release him. The light was blinding, too bright by far.  
“Ahh! Favored pet,in the dog house?” The man was unknown to Nasir, he had big blue eyes and pale hair. Nasir turned his head, frightened. The light hurt too much after (hours, days? He knew not.) the dark. “how long have you had him locked inhere.  
“This time last night.” Fergans voice.  
“Dominus?!” Nasir cried, when he pitched forward, he spun on his chain and kicked his feet.  
“Oh… he’s so pretty, still holding those balls,pet?” The stranger stilled Nasir, rubbing his belly.  
“Dominus,p-please.I’m so… I.. what are you doing?” Tiberius whimpered when something pushed into him, stretching him and then pulling one of the balls from him.  
“Have you ever been fed these before, pretty pet?” Nasir shook his head. “Ah, your dominus was unknowingly cruel, moving so fast. Never more than three this size to start.” Nasirs eyes searched the brightly lit room for his master, but he was hidden from veiw. “How many are inside of you now?”Nair did not answer right away. “Answer pet!”  
“S-seven, no..no…six… you t-took one. Stop touching me! Please…Dominus, please.” The strangers hand brushed his swollen cock.   
“For now, I am your master. Pretend Fergan does not exist. I want you to do exactly as I say. One at a time, I want you to drop the balls inside of you. When I say and not before.”  
“You are not my Dominus-“  
“Do as he says, Tiberius.”

“Yes, Dominus.”  
“The first one, now.” The man obeyed. It clung to his hole, the slick had dried within him. His body flushed with need by the time he was down to three. “Now, I want you to just relax and let them fall as they will.” Nasir groaned and obeyed, each one plopped out of him, making a spike of pleasure shoot thru him. When he was done the binds released, he hit the ground hard and didn’t move.  
“Hands and knees.” Nasir moved to obey, wincing as he did. “Crawl.” He obeyed yet again and stopped when he could see his master’s boots. “Good boy.” The man was hot, hard. He stared into the gaping hole, struggling to close after an entire day stretched around golden beads  
“Look at that.” Fergan walked around him, and rubbed his open, gaping hole.  
“That hole. Fuck. I’ll go in first, you will follow.”  
“I want him on the bed.” Fergan drug him up, taking him to the bed. Nasir balanced on his knees, staring at the other man’s face. He couldn’t hide the betrayal that painted his eyes.  
“Shh.” He leaned up and kissed Nasir’s cheek. “We’ll speak when we’re done.” Nasir closed his eyes.  
“If it’s all the same to you, old friend, I’d like to be the one beneath him.”  
“Of course.” The man pulled himself out from under the boy’s slender body and the stranger took his place. A moment later he was being lowered onto a prone cock. The man fucked him mercilessly, filling him again and again until Nasir thought he might shatter.

Nasir stared at the stranger, he was not a particularly unattractive man. He was blonde with blue eyes and a fair complexion. He looked moneyed. His face twisted and he moaned, loudly. A moment later an oiled thumb slid around his hole, and then pressed inside.   
“Don’t bother with niceties, Fergan, just fuck the little tramp like you always do. You’re not that big.” The man laughed, gripping Nasir’s face so that he could see his reaction. He was so clearly frightened, but he did not speak.  
“Oh Tiberius.” Fergan moaned, laying his head between his struggling shoulders. “You’re so puffy, swollen…” Fergan added a second finger and the stranger grunted and his cock spasmed inside. The blond stranger’s eyes rolled in his head and he moaned as slick hot stands pumped into Nasir. When he came down form the bliss he seemed kind ofput off by his orgasm.

He pushed Nasir against the other man and slid out from under him. He shoved Fergan, hard enough to nearly send him off the bed.  
“Fucking idiot. Go on then, fuck him.” Fergan frowned at the blond then pushed his way into Nasir. He kept eye contact with the man the entire time, the slave noted. Nasir found himself half exhausted, passed being ready to sleep. He couldn’t even feel the man inside of him. When he came, Nasir didn’t feel it. There was a time when it made him feel dirty. Fergan sank his teeth into his shoulder as he came inside. Nasir didn’t understand what had changed. Fergan hated to share him. Not unless it meant he was going to get something back for it.

“Leave.” Fergan ordered his trembling slave. “Bathe and return in the morning.” Nasir obeyed, stumbling over himself to get out of the room, he fell twice but ignored his pain in favor of running away from whatever hellish dimension he’d slipped into. He didn’t wash himself so much as he laid down next to the water and half assedly rubbed his body with a cloth. He had no idea where his clothes had gone… nearly twenty minutes later he drug himself to his person chambers down the hall. He was surprised to find Chadara waiting for him within.

“What do you want?”  
“Dominus told me to meet you here this morning but you…never showed. Are you alright?” He shoved her to the side in favor of falling onto the bed. “You’re covered in bruises!”  
“Leave.” He groaned. “I just want to sleep.” He winced sitting up, rubbing his shoulders.  
“Here, let me.” Nasir leaned away, but the blond merely followed him. “This was my job…before all of this.” She answered. “My domina was broken when she de-horsed as a child, and often needed me to rub her to make her feel better.”  
“Rub her huh?” Nasir laughed humorlessly.  
“Not like that dumb dumb. Here. I’m pretty good at it, they sent me to a training for it. Lay on your tummy.” She said with a smile. Nasir groaned and obeyed, his whole body ached. She straddled him easily and rubbed oil between her hands before she carefully began to rub his back. He groaned, whining softly as the girls hands slid over his back. At first he was tense and hard beneath her but as she eased the pain from his back. She wasn’t lying, her hands felt like magic against his muscles.  
“What happened?”  
“He…He’d never locked me away before…I…I’ve never…I didn’t mean to disobey him but it hurt so much.” He sobbed, tears fleeing his eyes. Chadara listened, working the tense pain out of his shoulders.

“Keep talking, I won’t judge you.”  
“He’s never hurt me so much.” He sobbed, his eyes filling an over flowing. “There were these beads and they were too heavy, he wanted me to keep them in but it was too much and I tried my hardest. HE wanted me on the bed but a few came out and he lost his temper and he locked me in the room… the room!” His voice broke. “I’m sorry.” He rubbed his eyes clear of the tears. “That feels good.” He mumbled.  
“I’m glad.” The girl fell to silence and shortly, Nasir was asleep. She pulled away from him and laid down beside him. She ran a hand over his face. He wasn’t a snorer, he slept very quietly. “You have a beautiful face.” She whispered, kissing the tip of his nose. She snuggled down next to him and slept.

The next day found Nasir dragging himself from bed to preform his usual duties. His dominus, however,was not alone or asleep when he stepped into the room. The moment his eyes laid apon them he spun around.  
“A-apologies, Dominus.” The stranger and Fergan were entwined, fergan on the bottom groaning as his… friend? Thrust into him.  
“N-no, remain, Tiberius.” Came a long moan from the bed. Nasir was uncomfortable, but knew better than to protest. Nasir turned back around but kept his eyes trained on the floor. The stranger was the handsome sort, now that Nasir saw him on the other side of sleep. He pulled Fergans hair, keeping a steady, hard pace.  
“Come here,pretty one.” Nasir obeyed immediately, though his steps were unsure. When he got close enough the man slid his hand up Nasir’s thigh and gave his limp member a tug. “Your bigger than your dominus when you’re hard, I saw it yesterday.” Nasir panicked for a moment, he’d never said so out loud, fear of emasculating the other man was always present.  
“He is, I think its fucking hot, gods, fuck, don’t stop.” FErgan blabbered, eyes rolling in his head. The man paused at that, making Fergan whine and pitch back into him. The other man looked like a whore. Nasir knew that he desired such things, but wouldn’t ask them of a slave.  
“You aren’t getting hard.” The stranger pulled on one of his balls. “Aren’t you desperate yet? You didn’t even cum yesterday. I could fill you with a few balls, if you wanted?”  
“N-no, thank you… uhm…uh-uhm…s-sir.” Nasir didn’t let his face show his discomfort at the idea of being filled with them again.   
“That will do, pretty boy. Sir is just fine.” Nasir lowered his head. “Now, make yourself hard for me and guide cock into ass.”  
“Who's ass?” Fergan panted.  
“Mine, little cock whore.” The man had a smile in his voice. Fergan almost looked disappointed.  
“Yes..sir.” Nasir said and relieved himself of his garment. He wasn’t used to being on top. Fergan had asked it of him a handful of times but had cast him off almost immediately. He retrieved a bit of oil and rubbed it across his flesh, he closed his eyes and thought of his man. Tall, very handsome-surprisingly that was all it took for Nasir to swell.

Nasir crawled onto the bed and settled behind the other man. He leaned over Fergan and presented himself. ‘At least he’s handsome’ Nasir thought wistfully before guiding himself in. The man’s hot channel was already loose and slick with oil. The man took up a punishing pace, finally moving into the desperate Fergan. Nasir didn’t have to do much but move his hips to meet the other man’s pace. Quickly they were moaning together. Fergan wiggled and giggled and sounded just like a woman.  
“Ahh, pretty one.” The stranger groaned. “Thrust just a little harder.” Nasir obeyed immediately changing his pace to match the others needs. He set his hands on his lovers hips and pulled himself into him. “Better.” He moaned and laid his head on Fergans chest.  
“Have you…. Nnnnnnnnmm, have you thought about my, fuck! Proposal?” Fergan was losing his command of his voice. It was steadily getting higher in pitch.  
“Oh yeah.” The stranger grunted. “Its… its interesting. Ha! How many of my gladiators….would you need?”   
“F-four.” He answered. “No! ….yes. I don’t know. I don’t even know why I asked. Oh!” Fergan paused. “I want you on my Cock, Tiberius.”   
“Cockslut.” The strangers stopped thrusting and Nasir paused.  
“Now, Tiberius.”  
“Of course, Dominus.” Nasir pulled out from the man, regretting losing the warm spot for his cock. He straddled Fergan, facing his dominus. Fergan gripped his cock and rubbed it against Nasir’s hole. The boy panicked, he wasn’t slick enough to take all of it at once without pain. “Dominus. I haven’t prepared myself-“ Fergan ignored him and pulled himself into the boy. He arched and grabbed for something to steady himself, trying not to wail at the sudden penetration.  
“Oh, Fergan, you’re so cruel old friend.” The man pulled Nasir’s neck to the side and bit his warm flesh.  
“Fucking move.” Fergan kicked his heel into the other mans ass then began to move himself. Soon the two Romans were lost in each others company, leaving Nasir to cling to the bed sheets and pray for a quick end. Fergan came first but didn’t lose his excitement.

“Stop. Jupitors fuck! Holy shit! By the Gods.” Nasir moved to slide off but bothmen stopped him.  
“I’m not finished yet, pretty one.”  
“I could go again.” Fergan said with a shrug, then with a malicious grin he gripped Nasirs ass cheeks. “But not in mine, join me brother.”   
“dominus! W-wait!” Fergans hand collided with his face. “Apologies.” He whispered. Nasir clutched his mouth and closed his eyes.  
“You do not give orders, slave. Figure that out or spend another few days in my room.” Nasir shuddered at the threat.  
“Of course, Dominus.” So often Fergan wanted things done to his body, not to do things to his body.   
“Lay across him, yes just like that. You’ve got a pretty hole. Look at how sloppy it is.” The stranger rubbed where he was spread around his dominus and giggled.

One finger pierced him, spreading his ass-hole open for the next intrusion. He was being kind at least, spreading him and oiling him. Eventually he began to slide into him, slowly enough that it only hurt a bit. Nasir buried his face in the crook of Fergans neck. Breath, he told himself. IT would be over soon, the second go round was never as long as the first and the stranger was already half done at the beginning. He cried out when he tore, he knew he’d tear. It didn’t matter. He knew nothing that happened to him here mattered, but there were times when he wished for something he knew he’d never had. something to even speak on would get him flogged- or worse. The pair paused their ministrations inside of him. An arm wrapped around his throat and pulled him back, a new angle to pull them deeper into him. He kept his eyes shut tight, they did not choke him, which he could be grateful for. It almost felt good, especially when the stranger wrapped a hand around his cock and played with it almost gently.  
Fergans hands wrapped around his balls, obviously determined to see him cum first. He breathed steadily, his body taking over as the pain faded and he consciously retreated into another place.   
“I want you to cum baby, cum on… yes. CUM.” He obeyed, he was good at that. At just obeying. He cried out when his cock spurted, and soon he was shouting softly with each thrust into his over sensitive body. Fergan came next and then the stranger let go as well. The room fell to quiet panting.  
“To the bath, Tiberius.” Nasir couldn’t move yet. The pleasure was gone and his lower half was on fire.  
“Oh, give the pretty whore a moment to breath.”  
“You over step, old friend.” Fergan kicked the other man playfully before pushing Nasir to the floor. He hit with a heavy thud and a soft grunt. “Go on.” He ordered, standing himself. Nasir stood up and screwed his face up. He needed to get the soaps and scrubs. The warm water would ease the pain, he hoped. It felt like his ass was dislocated. 

Fergan and his friend followed a moment later. A second slave,a thin woman with huge breasts that Nasir didn’t recognize, appeared and began to wash the stranger. The pair chattered on about the primus and other things relating to gladiators and the daily profits. The stranger occasionally rubbed or kissed his slave, eventually settling to fuck her. Nasir caught himself looking at her. She looked…almost excited to have him fucking her. He wondered if he looked like that when Fergan fucked him…   
A moment later Fergan was doing the same thing to him. Nasir was exhausted but he was beginning to understand what was going on.  
"I heard that you intend to marry soon." Fergan brought up as Nasir slid to his knees in the water and took the man into his mouth. His mouth was hot and slick and ready to be used. He was good at this. His teeth scraped the mans cock softly as he toyed with the engorged vein with his tongue.  
"Oh yes. She will add another quarter to my fortune."  
"And hopefully provide an heir."  
"Oh yes. Hopefully. I would weep to end like so many of my friends." The strangers eyes met the other mans and a smirk played across his mouth.


	4. The strangers, part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergans friend is the dangerous sort, Nasir endures his personal hell hoping to work towards a better tomorrow. Lots of terrible things in this chapter, choking and pain. Fluff will come eventually but this chapter. <3 Keep commenting please! It FUELS me. :)

Part 4

The stranger clearly overstayed his welcome by stepping in the door a few months later. By then Nasir had learned his name to Lucious, a business ‘friend’ of his Dominus, but more a man the tycoon wished to see dead.  
“I would not be such a fool to let the likes of Batiatus win again.” The man laughed. “But have you seen his new gladiators? Two brothers I believe. They are of a form!” The man gushed like a woman.  
“I do miss the days he threw parties and let us touch his gladiators.” Fergan answered, laughing. “I had one, a dark man they called the beast of carthage. He was delicious. The way his face turned in shameful arousal.”  
“TO have you inside of him, I’m certain it was just shame.”  
“He came before I did.” Fergan laughed. “His sweet spot was incredibly well formed and sensitive. Ah, Tiberius.” Fergan smiled. “Lucious has come absent companion this trip. I’d like Chadara to see to his needs.” Tiberius was taken from sleep to answer request for another slave. His hair was a fluffy oily mess around his head. His mouth tasted like fouled soup and he desired only one thing- to go back to sleep.   
“Its always nice to see you Lucious.” Chadara said by way of greeting, her blond hair had been brushed and braided. She wore one of her loveliest gowns, a pale olive green that twisted around her rosy flesh and set on her hips. Occasionally when Nasir looked at her he wondered if he was her Narra. Yet he doubted it. Narra had been nearly thirty when she’d been chased from the villa. She had begun to spoil. Nasir had brushed his hair back into a quick pony tail instead of his usual tight braid.   
“When you finish here fall to my bed, lover.” Fergan said as he walked from the room. “And leave your hair like that, I like it.” Nasir bowed easily. Lucious untied the girl’s gown and fondled her breasts.   
“You’re very pretty.” He smiled. Nasir turned to leave. “Wait, Tiberius.” The man smiled. “Come here and suck me sweet one.” Chadara studied the pair as her fellow went down on the other man. “That’s enough, run along then.” The man said after a few bobs of his head. “Don’t keep your master waiting.” Lucious said with a wink. Nasir frowned. It was clear that Lucious wanted Fergan to taste him on his mouth but what he didn’t know was that Fergan didn’t kiss him on the mouth often.

Inside the bedroom Fergan reclined on his bed, eating grapes and slowly jerking his cock. Nasir slipped out of his loin cloth, smiling faintly. Nasir’s cock was bigger than the other mans, on occasion Nasir thought it was funny how big he once thought the his cock was. When his own came to fruition it was longer and thicker than the others.   
“So beautiful.” Fergan dipped his fingers in grease and slid two fingers into his hole. “Come, I would have you inside of me.” He spread himself, moaning desperately. This was something private between them, something no one was allowed to know. It came about a few days after Lucious took Fergan and then they took Nasir together. Almost every night Nasir would fuck the man, hard and long with a practice push of his hips. The man went insane every time he so much as pressed his cock against his slick hole. Nasir was very good at fucking him, he’d twist and whimper and moan desperately for the slave to fuck him. Nasir imagined that if anyone ever discovered this, his own life would be forfeit and his dominus would never speak of his foul desires again. To fuck a slave was one thing, nearly all men did so and women as well, but to be taken by a slave, a man taken as woman, was something of shame. Carefully Nasir rubbed his cock across the wet hole. The man moaned weakly.  
“Ah! Do not tease me so!” These moments he greatly enjoyed, it made him feel powerful, as though he was in control. With a smirk he slid himself in. He did so slowly, penetrating his master as he had always longed to be. Slowly, gently… sensually. Fergan was a terribly lover, he fucked like a dog. He’d rut as fast as possible, leaving no time to adjust and not caring if the receiver enjoyed it. Nasir knew where the other mans special button was, the place inside of him that made him moan like a ragged whore. Just the stretch of Nasir’s cock was nearly enough to make the man cum, but the cock’s constant bombardment of his prostate made him buck and rut and cum over and over again. 

Nasir’s orgasm was never so intense, a faint tingling in his lower back, a warm feeling around his body and then a hot shot of pleasure as his balls tightened and emptied on the sheets between Fergan’s thighs. Nasir had experienced one amazing orgasm in his entire life, one that was intense and wonderful, but it had been stolen from him midway when the man he laid with crushed his balls and pulled them as far from his body as he could without causing injury. The reward for his enduring of the agony was the Dominus’ seat in the Pompeii games. The pain had gone from bad to worse, for hours and hours until Nasir was begging for an end to the agony. That was when the man finally fucked him, brutally, breaking him. Nasir closed his eyes hard, turning his head so he didn’t have to think about the pain, lest he lose his erection and thoroughly displease the man he was in the middle of fucking. He focused on a handsome form. Big, beautiful hands- rough from years of labor and hard work. Perhaps a gladiator. He smiled and let the form of Spartacus fill his mind. He’d seen the man at one of his latest games. A beautiful man, with stunning eyes. That was enough to chase thought of the pain from mind and keep him hard inside the man.

“Gods don’t stop Tiberius!” He moaned, raking his nails across the others chest, tearing at his nipples. Nasir whimpered, biting his lip to muffle the sound. The man arched off the men, howling when he came in long white spurts. The next orgasm would be as intense with less of a load, and again and again until he came dry. Only then would he tell Nasir to stop and drop his own load, exhausted and oblivious of his slaves pleasure. Nasir kept himself hard thru sheer force of will, and imagining a real man between his thighs. The man came again, clawing at the boys back. He bit down on Nasir’s shoulder. Nasir increased the pace of his thrusts, snapping his hips to spear him ever faster. Nasir felt a distant warmth spreading thru his belly. The man would kiss like a god, kiss his lips, and nibble on his chin or neck. Suck on his earlobe. Tell him that he was beautiful as he sank fingers inside of him. He would spread him properly, tease him but not too much. He would not stop telling him how beautiful, how perfect, he was as he sank into him for the first time. He’d thrust tenderly, harder and harder, rotating his hips, fucking him like a man who wants to fuck him properly, who wants to see him moan. It would be more than just a fuck, it would fill that part of him that had gone numb. He could kiss him on themouth, swallowing his moans with his own and-

Suddenly Nasir was cumming, hard and fast, and Fergan groaned in disappointment. Nasir pulled out as quickly as he could, knowing that the other man did not like the feeling of being bred.  
“Apologies.” He mumbled.  
“Suck.” Fergan gripped Nasir’s hair suddenly and pressed his mouth against the man’s cock. He obeyed without question and Fergan moaned the moment he did so. Nasir certainly was talented with his mouth, if he was nothing else. Within moments Fergan had released again, and flopped back on the bed, boneless and spent. Nasir swallowed what little he had to offer and sat back on his heels.  
“Gods.” Fergan groaned, smiling. “No one satisfies better than you. I’ll forgive that early…whatever…. C’mere.” Fergan was half asleep, so Nasir laid down next to him. The man wrapped his arms around him and pressed his face into the crook of his neck. Within seconds he was out cold, snoring against him. If he wasn’t a such a loud snorer being snuggled by him would have been better. Nasir let himself close his eyes and slip into a half sleep. It depended on what they did, but usually he wasn’t aloud to stay on the bed- he was supposed to wait until the other man was fully asleep and then wiggled out of his grasp, but Nasir was too tired to care at that point.

He woke before the other man, as it was. He immediately wiggled down and nuzzled his face against the others crotch. He was warm and beneath his robes he was flaccid but waiting to be sucked. Nasir knew he liked to wake with a hot, wet mouth around his cock, so he didn’t hesitate. The man groaned, but didn’t stir. Occasionally Nasir wondered if he purposefully didn’t wake up, to see how long Nasir would fuck him with his mouth before he got annoyed. The man opened his eyes and gripped Nasirs hair with one hand. He drove his cock as far down his throat as he could. He was cumming almost immediately, he swallowed it all down without hesitating.  
“Good boy.” Nasir smiled. The man swung his legs over the side of the bed and sprung out of the bed.  
“Dominus.” Nasir said quietly.  
“Yes?” Nasir stood and helped the man out of his soiled robes. It was dropped to the floor for a different slave to fetch later.  
“How old are you?” Fergan laughed at the question, leading Nasir to his private bath as he contemplated answering.  
“45.” He answered. “Why?”   
“No reason. I was just curious.” He answered. The man paused and grinned.  
“How old are you now? Nineteen?” Nasir was still naked from the night before and immediately followed his master into the waist deep water- which went half way up Nasir’s torso when it stopped at the other mans waist.  
“Eighteen, dominus.” Nasir replied, though he knew that the man knew full well.   
“What day is it?”  
“Sunday the 19th.” His dominus smiled.  
“Ah, one more week. That reminds me. Last time Lucious was here he interrupted something important.” Nasir froze. After the catastrophe that was the anal beads they had not been brought up again, and Nasir hadn’t been touched half as often. Fergan turned and grasped Nasirs hands. “I know it wasn’t easy to service Nicolis and Pompii. I meant what I said and we never got to speak on it again. What do you desire? Ask and it will be fulfilled.” Nasir smiled, but he was frowning inside. He’d considered the request on several different level. He knew that he could’t ask for something as foolish as freedom, but after the last visit from Lucious he’d been completely exhausted. Unable to focus or other wise.   
“I would… likea week off.” That took fergan by surprise, but thatwaswaht Nasri truly wanted. Any amount of time that he could call his own.Fergan frowned so the youth decided to elaborate. “I would like a week where I someone else doesmy duties. Chadara could be your body slave for a week.”  
“But you would except the same freedoms you posess as my body slave?” Nasir paused. He had freedom to roam the grounds, eat and bathe when he wished and power over all slaves in the house and the guards if he spoke with Dominus’ words.   
“I… suppose.”  
“Would you expect freedom to leave the grounds. I know you have some coin that you might wish to spend?”  
“I… would appreciate such freedoms but they are not necessary.”  
“And what would you do with a week of freedom?”  
“Sleep.” Nasir answered truthfully. He was tired.  
“With whom?” Nasir frowned.  
“No one, preferably.”  
“Alright. I have some conditions.” Nasir nodded. “You might have four days off, after we return from the Pompii games next week. When you leave the villa, which you might freely do during the day, you must have an escort of two guards. I forbid you from visiting any brothels and having sex- you may not even touch yourself enough to bring yourself to rapture.” The man paused. “I think that will do it. You’ve been in my service for many years, Tiberius. You are the only slave I’ve ever truly considered more than just my slave. You’ve earned this time more than any man in the world, I think. Especially after we deal with the fuck Lucious. Now… we leave for the games tomorrow night, and return two weeks hence. I would like it if you postponed your leave until we’ve been back for two days. Sound fair?”  
“Four days, two days after the games? Yes, dominus! Thank you!” Nasir hugged the man, which he’d never done before. He immediately withdrew. “Apologies.” He folded his hands in front of him.   
“No need. You were excited, I understand.” Fergan leaned in and very gently kissed the boy on his mouth. The act brought a smile to his young face, he liked to be kissed like that.

Later…

Nasir carefully packed his dominus’ nicest clothes and favorite fans and things like that. They would go to cart that evening, Fergan only traveled at night because he hated the heat. It was a three day cart ride to Pompii, with an extra twelve hours on a ferry to get them to the city its self. They would stay for a few days with one of Fergans many friends, more likely than not they’d stay with Garth- enjoying parties and foods that would turn Fergans sensitive stomach on the trip back. Nasir would spend his time next to him; rubbing his back and holding his robes as he vomited for the first day of the try back. The trip there would be filled with uncomfortable sex and various games- mostly Latrones which was Fergans favorite game of late. Lucious would be in a cart behind them, if Nasir was lucky. The man did not like the game, since his main focus was gladiators.

Nasir was admiring one of Fergans various necklaces when the door opened and Chadara sauntered in.  
“Guess what?” A lively girl, Nasir had learned that he was of an age with the blond woman Chadara. She dreamt of two things- freedom and position. She had position to an extent as the person Nasir considered his closet friend and Fergans current favorite bed slave.  
“What?”  
“Hes bringing me to Pompii! Ooo!! I’ve always wanted to go! Of course… I’ll be in Lucious cart for the trip there but that is of no consequence. Look!” She gushed, revealing her newest treasure, a gown with a golden collar that complimented her rosy complexion. “Did you know that we are sitting with the magistrate himself? Well, Fergan will be sitting, we’ll be standing, but by the gods! We will be the best dressed slaves in the fucking box.”She sighed and flopped down on the bed. Nasir stared at the girl.  
“Dominus.” He corrected carefully. “Not Fergan. If he catches you using his first name he’ll-“  
“Oo, lock me in the closet again with a huge golden cock shoved in my cunt?” She writhed on the bed, almost convincingly.  
“Get off of there, I just fixed the sheet.” Nasir snapped, hitting her thigh as hard as he could with the sandal in his hand.  
“Ow!” She yelped then shoved him.   
“Shh.” Nasir hissed. “You earned that and more. If he caught you on his bed without cause or permission he’d do worse then leaving you in the dark, and you know it. Stop pushing his boundaries’.”  
“I happen to like his punishments. Besides, he’s out with that creep Lucious. They went to that brothel that Fergan refuses to bring you too because that fool Inious thinks he can have you if he asks enough gold.”  
“That doesn’t mean the guards wont here you and beat you for being such a brat.” Chadara smiled secretively.  
“Why would they beat me?” She bit her thumb in thatstrangely attractive way of hers and swayed her hips.  
“You didn’t.”  
“Just with Tidus, the one whose in charge? He’s a pretty man, and not terrible in the sheets. He fucks absent regard for himself… not like Fergan and his cold, writhing worm.” Nasir hissed at her.  
“If you’re going to insult him do so quietly.” Though Nasir found himself smiling faintly at her words. She was refreshing despite how foolish she was. She took much of the load from Nasir’s shoulders in the passing months.  
“do you need help packing?”  
“No, I’m almost done. He’ll want his favorite robes for the actual trip there and his least favorite for the trip back. His stomach fouls on the kinds of foods Gunther will certainly serve.”

“I wonder whats for super tonight. I’m starving.”  
“You know if he catches you sleeping with someone the penalty will be severe.”  
“Whats he going to do my worrying friend? Rape me? Of have all the guards try and fuck me at once? Will he kill my lover and then free me from his fucking service by putting me to cart and sending me to the mines where I will die and be free from Roman fucking heel forever? There are no chains in the afterlife.” Nasir shook his head and let her vent.  
“I understand.” Nasir sighed. “He’s not the kind to let you go like that. You think he’ll send you to cart to the mines to die? No, he’ll put you somewhere and you’ll be given just enough food and water to keep you alive but never to scratch that itch, and he’ll bind you and let his guards fuck you for months, years… until you have absolutely nothing left inside of you. Hell force you to bare any children you manage to come by and murder them in front of you. Because he knows you think of freedom, he will never let you feel it until you mind has left you.” He tapped her forehead and then shook his head. “You’re a fool if you think he will do anything else.”   
“That’s… horrifying.” The woman muttered. Nasir felt a seed of guilt for his depiction of her probable fate. Chadara was a good girl, truly sweet and very spirited.  
“One day, he might free you. When he dies… if he doesn’t have any heirs my life will be my own. It is his father’s custom to leave any villa and slaves to the body slave if no other heir presents itself.” Nasir smiled faintly. “Of course, if he is murdered then all life beneath this Villa will end.” Nasir picked up one end of the trunk and gestured for Chadara to help him. She grunted.  
“Yuck.” She picked up the other end of the drawer and together they hauled it out to the corridor where it was taken by two other slaves. They hauled it to the cart and Nasir quietly walked to his bedroom.  
“I'm going to sleep while I can, you should do the same. It’s a long way to Pompii, with two bored romans in our midst it will be even longer.” Nasir entered his chamber, only to have the blond girl follow.

“I have a question.” Nasir paused, smiling faintly.  
“What is it?” He took off his cloth, not ashamed of his nudity in front of a girl he’d been somewhat intimate with multiple times. Fergan couldn’t stand to think of them actually joining in the throes of pleasure- which Nasir was secretly grateful for. Fergan had never allowed him to sleep with a woman, for fear that he would fall in love with someone and somehow leave him. Paranoid.  
“How do you manage it?”  
“Manage what?” He asked, sending a small smile her way as he stretched and gave a small yawn.  
“Manage to… cum… for him.” Nasir paused, blinking at her with his dark eyes.  
“Uhm… I don’t know.” IT was his only real secret. “How do you?”  
“I fake it.” She answered easily. “All I have to do is moan and squeeze my cunt and writhe a little bit and it’s believable. But you have to let… stuff out so… how do you manage it?”  
“I.. think about a pleasing form?”  
“Who?”  
“No one real.” He answered.  
“What does she look like?” Nasir paused, flushing.  
“Its… not a woman.” He answered after a long pause.  
“What?! Oh my gosh… you…. You don’t like women?”  
“No.” He answered with a small smile. “Not that you aren’t beautiful, truly I don’t mind touching you if he asks it I just… would rather be with a man.”  
“You’d rather lay with Fergan?”  
“Gods no.” He flushed at the admittance, something he’d never told anyone. “I’d rather be with… a real man. I’ve never been…with someone who actually wants me for me. Just people who want me because they can’t have me or… because I’m some prize to win. When I close my eyes I can see him. A tall man with muscles and a bright smile. A warrior, maybe a gladiator… Green eyes. He’d have to have green eyes. I love green eyes.” Nasir smiled faintly. “There’s a whole fantasy I turn to, explicit to just cuddling. Sometimes it’s harder to go anywhere with that, then I just have to turn off everything and just… become a slave to what I feel. It’s not hard.” He shrugged. 

She sat down on his pile of old blankets and pillows. Nasir knew it wasn’t much of a bed but it was more than any other slave had in the villa. He tucked it all together with one old horse blanket that had a blood stain in the middle of it. Nasir had helped deliver the colt, it was one of the fine horses that would be helping pull them to Pompii. Nasir finished washing his body with an old cloth, he dabbed scented oil between his thighs. He dressed and glanced at her and frowned. She had her face inches from his bed spread’ she was scratching at the stain with a suspicious look on her face.

“Is this old blood?” She asked when she looked up.  
“I washed it.” Nasir defended softly. “It was just a horse anyway.”  
“Eww. Its birth stain.” She twisted her face up.   
“That’s... one way of looking at it. Move. I’m tired.” He pushed her and she didn’t budge.   
“I have another question.”  
“What?” He asked, groaning. He slumped onto the bed and closed his eyes. “I was up all night with Lucious and Fergan, let me sleep.”  
“How did you get him to favor you so?” Nasir laughed.  
“I was six when I came into slavery, and I spent the wealth of my childhood cleaning a brothel where my brother and I were enslaved.”  
“You have a brother?” Nasir nodded.  
“I can not recall his name but his face has always stained my memory… the day… that..” Nasir swallowed and turned over.  
“Tiberius… you can tell me.”  
“No… You… Anyway, I was trained to be a pleasure slave, trained to read men and women alike, to see what they might want. TO think ahead of them. I’ve always been able to make people love me… After… the first time Fergan took me, I learned what he wanted.I learned everything about him, how to for see what he might want. HE doesn’t… doesn’t even know how much I wish he would just die. How much I long for… a man I’ve never even met.” He yawned, but continued half mumbling. “Anyway, he loves me because I’ve wormed my way into position. As body slave to the dominus I could be happy. I have control of this stupid villa when he’s gone and… anyway… Im… really tired… cant I sleep please?” He was already half asleep by the time she laid down next to him.

A moment later his breath evened and deepened. She laughed and let herself relax next to him.  
Nasir’s eyes snapped open a few hours later when a knock came to his door. The small slit of a window above his bed revealed that the sun was setting and it was nearly time to leave. Nasir rubbed the drool from his mouth and noticed Chadara next to him.  
“Wake up.” He shook her awake. She rolled out of the bed and straightened her rumpled gown. Fergan wouldn’t notice, neither would Lucious. Nasir shook his head and smelled himself. He stilled smelled fine, but something smelled foul. He leaned over and tried to discreetly sniff the girl, only to be caught.  
“What? What? Do I smell?” He rolled his lips into his mouth then nodded.  
“Yeah, uhm… here use this. It’s a salt rock with lavender added. Scrub yourself with it, quickly!”

The girl obeyed and soon the smell became less. Together they hurried to the carts, being sure to be there before their master. Nasir had already packs his small bag and set it in the cart. He’d urged Chadara to do the same and hoped that she had. Fergan appeared, smiling at Nasir. The two slaves smiled, bowing. Fergan stepped inside and Nasir followed.  
A moment later the door closed behind them and the cart began to move.  
“How shall we start the evening, Dominus?” Nasir asked after an hour on the road.  
“A game, of course.” The dominus reached under the seat and pulled out a board. Latrones it was then. Nasir smiled. He loved the game because it meant he got to exercise a muscle far away from his cock and ass- his brain. Latrones was a complex strategy game, Fergan was quite good at it and had taught his favored slave to play both offensively and defensively- but Nasir favored the offense. He could see the way around every strategy that Fergan laid out. It was hard, but Nasir tried to make sure that the man won more often than not. Most of the time, Nasir had to plan how to lose because Fergan had taught him too well. They played for hours, four separate games and Nasir lost all but one.  
“For the next games I want you to pull nothing back, Tiberius. I want you to show me precisely how well you’ve learned this game. Challenge me, and stop letting me win.”  
“Yes, of course, dominus.” They reset the board and began to play. Fergan loved the way his slaves brow creased in thought, how he bit his lip and hissed when he made the wrong move. Four more games and the boy won every single one. Finally, frustrated Fergan flipped the board.  
“Enough of that, I’m certain Garth will let me play him a million times over. I am famished. Are you hungry?” Fergan had a smile on his mouth, one that suggested that he wanted his slave to thirst for more than wine and bread.  
“Always, dominus.” Nasir answered. He immediately leaned over and freed the man’s cock. He made short work fondling the member with his tongue and lips.   
“Slowly. I want it to take a solid hour for me to cum.” Nasir did not question, instead he obeyed. The man sighed in contentment and fed himself grapes and small finger foods. Every so often he would lift Nasir’s face by his chin and feed him, groaning as he finger fucked his mouth and then kissed him- tasting himself and honeyed sweetness from various cakes. IT was not the sweet kiss he’d done once before- but a hard, painful and demanding kiss. Then Nasir would go back to work. His jaw was starting to ache from the constant friction but he made a concerted effort to continue, despite the discomfort.

Finally, the man urged him to speed up and to pull out all of his tricks. Nasir fondled the man’s balls with his mouth and hands before ‘deep throating’ the cock presented to him. The man released, filling Nasir’s mouth with his seed. Nasir swallowed without complaint then leaned back. The man yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
“I’m going to try and sleep, rub feet pet” Nasir nodded, he sat back across the cart with the man’s feet in his lap. Chadara had been teaching him how to use his hands in such a manner, much to the pleasure of Fergan.

The next day passed as such. Nasir felt himself going mad trapped in the cart. It was early evening still when Nasir stretched and gave a warm smile.  
“If my dominus doesn’t protest, I would walk a while. I feel cramped.” Dominus nodded.   
“Deliver message to Lucious, I would have his company.” The night was dark and cool, his body appreciated the change. Lucious cart was several long feet behind them. Nasir walked to the cart beside it for several moments. The going was slow, but just a tad faster than it would have been on foot. He knocked on the door, hearing faint whimpers from inside. One of the windows rolled open and Nasir smiled.  
“My dominus begs your company, sir.”   
“An excuse to get out of the cart!” He laughed and opened the door. Beyond there were two slaves- chadara and another from Fergans house. The later of the two was covered in bruises and tiny cuts. Chadara was trying hard not to look at the girl or Nasir.  
“Accompany us, pretty one.” Lucious said as he stepped from the cart. “You two walk a while, you must be cramped.” Nasir let the man take the led then fell in behind him. Lucious opened the door and smiled. The cart stopped long enough to allow Lucious to step inside.  
“May I continue walking, Dominus?” Nasir asked, he had no desire to be alone with the two men.  
“No no! Do join us, pretty one.” Lucious answered for Fergan and Nasir paused. “I want to show you something new, old friend.” Lucious smiled. Fergan sighed.  
“You overstep, Lucious. Walk a while longer Tiberius, but return within in the hour.”  
“Gratitude.” The slave bowed and watched the door close before he walked away from the cart to find Chadara and the other woman.

The girl was slumped over a wooden stump.  
“Tiberius.” Chadara wrapped her arms around the other slave. ‘He’s truly cruel. Lidia and I did everything he instructed and… he made me cut her.” Nasir held the woman as gently as he could. Nasir knew the girl, they had purchased her from the mines for two coins. Nasir knew that Fergan had given her as a gift to the man.  
“Fergan gave her to Lucious, whatever he wishes to do to her, he may.” Nasir knelt next to her. “Come, you will fall too far behind.” He helped the girl up and delivered the woman back to the cart.   
“M’ tired.” The girl whispered.  
“He wouldn’t let us sleep.” Chadara said with a yawn.  
“Sleep now, then. He will be distracted for some time in Dominus’ cart.” The girls stepped into the paused cart and Nasir walked from their side and found himself in the woods. He hadn’t pissed in more than a day. He leaned on a tree and watched his stream wet the clover. He was worried about what Lucious wanted to show Fergan. Finally he found himself wandering back into the cart. He knocked on the door, it stopped and he stepped in, trying to quell his fear.  
Lucious waited until the cart had been moving for a while before he started to touch Nasir. Nasir kept his eyes on Fergan. Lucious’ fingers slid into him, oiling him and working his hold open.

A cord slipped around Nasir’s throat and tightened- not enough to restrict breathing but enough to draw concern from the boy. His hands were roughly bound behind his back before his body was leaned against Lucious.   
“You have to listen for a sound. Its like a ‘Kuh’. That’s when you release the rope. You can release it and tighten it as much as you like, but never hold it longer than the last breath. Its like the sound someone makes when you punch them in the stomach.” The cord began to tighten, slowly at first with just enough pressure to make the slaves head spin. Nasir tried not to panic, not to struggle. He gasped, his eyes rolling.  
“Dominus.” He wheezed. Despite his better judgement he was hyperventilating, his brain fighting for the oxygen that he was being deprived of.  
“Look at his eyes.” Lucious sighed, tightening the cord. Nasir whimpered, jerking against his bonds. “At the way they search for the air that he can’t have.” Nasir couldn’t breathe, need air. That was all his head could wrap around- the need for oxygen. Something touched his cock- pleasure like nothing he’d ever felt. Fingers were inside of him, rubbing his prostate as the cord tightened again.   
“His tongue is so cute.” Fergan mumbled, leaning over and bit the appendage that he couldn’t seem to suck into his mouth. “Loosen the cord.” Fergan muttered. As soon as it loosened Nasir sucked in as much air as he could, his head spinning. Before he could right himself the cord tightened again.   
“Look at how his face purples and his eyes. Oh my god.” Lucious was breathless himself, obviously aroused as he slid his hand back and forth over Nasir’s hard member.   
“Right now his brain is desperate for oxygen, so every nerve is more alert then it ever has been before. You could make him cum by just playing with his skin.” The cord loosened and tightened and loosened and tightened again. Each time Nasir only got half a breath. Finally the cord loosened and he whimpered, gasping and wheezing. This time he was allowed to gain control of his breath before it started again.  
“Please…please” He didn’t even know what he was begging for- please stop, let me breath, let me cum, let me die, let me go. He didn’t even know, his thoughts were repeating and jumbling- mashing together.  
“Jupiter’s fucking COCK!” Something splattered on his thighs; warm, thick and sticky. Lucious wasn’t lying, he could feel everything. The cord did not tighten, it stayed there like a vice. His head spun but he ministrations inside of him and on his cock kept him from passing out. Nasir could feel his heart beating in his temples.  
“Stop, stop, don’t let him cum.” The voice sounded like it was coming from under water, echoes in and out like waves against sand.

Everything ceased then, Nasir thought he was dead for a moment but then he came too.  
“Can I use my hands?” Fergan whispered, running his hands over his slaves face.  
“Of course, but you might have to take off his collar. It’s harder to get a grip with the leather so high. He’ll have worse bruises.”  
“I like the bruises. No cuts though, cuts mean scars and I hate scars but bruises…. Bruises are so pretty, there like… swabs of paint and he bruises so prettily… Like nothing I’ve ever seen. Look.” Fergan squeezed Nasirs arm, hard enough to bruise. “His skin is so dark and when you squeeze it its milky yellow white. He’ll bruise reddish first and then it’ll be black like his hair and purple and…” Fergan wrapped a hand around Nasir’s throat, moving to straddle his limp, almost lifeless form.  
“You’re right about the collar. I’ll give him a new one for the day.” Nasir felt the collar break free of his throat. “I’ve been meaning to buy him a prettier one anyway.” The hand returned to crush his throat. Nasir squeezed his eyes shut. “Touch his nipples.” Fergan muttered and Lucious obeyed. It felt good, uncomfortably good. His world spun and his face tingled but nothing mattered except the hand toying with his nipples.  
“Careful, lean closer so you can hear his breath.” Minutes ticked by and Lucious shouted. “There it is. There it is. Did you hear it?” Fergan nodded.  
“Like a punch of breath, it’s like a last little desperate strain to get air.”  
“Don’t take him that far too often though.”

Nasir was allowed to lay on the pillows, wheezing. He had silvery tears on his cheeks.  
“Why are his eyes like that?”  
“It happens.” Lucious answered, smiling warming, he rubbed the tears from Nasir’s face. “You have to be careful with him after you take him to the brink. He’ll be tired, it’s important to let him sleep.”   
“I want to do it again.” Fergans’ hand wrapped around his throat. Nasir whimpered.  
“Be gentle with him.” He warned. “You’ve already taken him far enough once, do it gradually, carefully, gently.” Nasir made a sound, something like a whimper. “Let him go, again.”

The oxygen deprived torment continued for a long time- too long for Nasir to keep track. Finally he was left alone and he slept. (with all honesty better than he had in a long time.) He woke before Fergan, luscious was gone- presumably back to his own cart. Nasirs hands were free so he found one of his mirrors and examined his throat. There was one huge bruise on his arm that looked just like Fergans hand, and there were layers of bruises on his throat. He almost didn’t notice the absence of his collar apart from the bruises. The cord had blistered his blood and Fergans hand had left a wide bruise.  
They looked ugly to him but Fergan had always loved his bruises.  
“Just one more thing.” Nasir muttered aloud. “Just one more.” Nasir shook his head.  
“Just one more what?” Nasir jumped in surprise and gazed at his Dominus, awake and smiling.  
“That makes me yours. My throat.” Nasir answered, touching the flesh.  
“Oh, I forgot.” He picked up Nasir’s collar from where it had been discarded, he replaced it, making Nasir wince.

That night they arrived in Garths villa, after a quick supper they fell immediately to bed. They had to be up early the next morning. The games were spectacular- but Nasir saw little of them. He was distracted by his Dominus’ new friends- Lucretia and her husband, Quintus. They were an odd pair, despite her age Lucretia was gorgeous and Quintus… haggard was the word that came to mind. Fergan, for his part, had too much interest in the woman’s body slave. Nasir made attempt to focus on the games and not pay attention to the strangeness that was Fergans social life. If they were like that, Nasir would find himself in the man’s bed- but Quintus had done not more than glance Nasir’s way when he stepped behind his dominus. The kind of man that took stock of everything, despite his station. He didn’t seem to catch the poorly veiled insults that fergan and the magistrate tossed above his head.

With them was a woman that Nasir half recognized- one of Blaggars consorts… or possibly his wife. Either way it didn’t matter. She was pretty, in a scrawny kind of way. Nasir watched a man, very handsome with hard bulging muscles rip a man’s head clean of. He didn’t notice it until it had left his mouth but the sight had made him gasp. In both arousal and excitement.   
“Your slave is ever the vocal kind, isn’t he?” Lucretia’s words. Fergan grinned and turned.  
“A-apologies, dominus.”  
“I rarely come to the games. But my slave knows how hot they make me.” Fergan was the vulgar kind when he was excited but couldn’t allow a mouth to cool him  
“Oh yes, anyone who visits Fergans villa has to meet the boy. And yearn to fuck him, but very few get the chance. He’s a cruel old man. When prances his two best slaves around in sheer garment but doesn’t allow anyone to touch them. Wheres that pretty blond of yours, the celt? Oh what did you call her? Chadara. I’ve never seen nicer tits on a girl. She has skilled hands and a tight fit. Her beauty stirs cock. The kind that if she’d been roman I would have begged her to be wife.” The doughy faced man, with greasy black curls and a greasier smile, commented. He’d been Nasir’s tormentor for a night, touching him in ways that the boy had never felt before ripping what could have been a gorgeous orgasm away when he crushed his balls in hand.   
“She was taken ill this morning. The medicos says she is with child, but that messiness will be dealt with shortly. You know the poison, is wreaks havoc on their bodies. If only there was a way to fix that problem, without leaving scars.”

The middle game distraction had ended with five runaway slaves impaled on blades and with it the conversation stopped to allow the man to announce the next fight.  
The next pair were just as pleasing to the eye and Nasir silently longed for them. The ministrations the night before had left him half frustrated and half terrified that it might continue. Again, the gladiator from the house of Batiatius was the winner.  
“Well!” Fergan exclaimed. “I suppose your gladiators aren’t half bad, Quintos!” He giggled. “So pretty, we’ll have to discuss having them fight at one of my parties one day. Only the champions of course.”   
‘Oh, yes yes!’ Nasir thought. ‘Let it be Crixus and Spartacus and the other gladiators from earlier. Put on a show, after the fighting and let me please, please fuck Spartacus. Nasir’s thoughts had run away from him.’ Nasir shook his head and tried to focus on the fight, to clear his head of the strange fantasies that had invaded his mind. He turned to the conversation when his thoughts ran just as hot when he looked at the blood shed before him. That night he gratefully spread his legs and let himself be fucked. He had blood and power on his mind and nothing seemed to cool his dominus’ excitement. 

The next evening they went to cart again, heading home and towards Nasir’s days off. Most of the pillows had been packed away to not be stained since they started to move.   
“I won’t vomit this time!” Fergan insisted, he’d been drinking since early that morning. He stumbled into the cart and slumped against the bench. For the first few hours Fergan continued to imbibe, insisting that Nasir do the same. Nasir did so as politely as he could, barely drinking anything so that he might be able to take care of the man when he stared to get sick. Fergan chatted at him, drunkenly slurring his words together.   
“And, last time I saw you I was totally sober!” Fergan finished his tale with a drunk grin, which faded almost immediately. “My tummy hurts.” He whimpered, his muddy brown eyes filling with tears.  
“Come here.” Nasir said, quickly jumping over to sit next to him. He wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders. He pulled his across his lap so his face was towards the bucket that had been put there for this particular instance. He began to vomit almost immediately. Nasir rubbed his back and sang to him gently.  
“You drink too much, Dominus.” Nasir said. “Just let it out. Filthy poison.” Nasir sighed. When he was done the man curled up against him and then whimpered. 

After a few minutes he was crying weakly, talking about how much he truly wanted a real family. Someone who really loved him. As much as Nasir hated the smell the permeated the air, the long ride that was forever stuffy, Nasir liked these moments the best.  
“You will always have my heart, dominus.” Nasir said, rubbing his fingers thru the black curly hair. The man smiled and nuzzled his way under Nasir’s arm. The drunken man was asleep within moments. Nasir did not sleep, knowing the man would be awake and vomiting again. As expected he woke four or five more times, vomited and fell back asleep. When the man seemed to be done, at least for a little while, Nasir stepped out of the cart and emptied the vomit bucket. It was drizzling lazily, which Nasir found exceptionally refreshing. He tapped out the vomit bucket and heaved a sigh. When he got back, Fergan was rubbing his head and moaning quietly.  
“Good morning, Dominus.” Nasir said sweetly, Fergan groaned and wrapped his arms around his skull.  
“Rub my head, Tiberius.” He whined. Nasir held a laugh and moved to obey. Fergan laid his head in his lap and walked his feet up the side of the cart. Dark eyes studied the creased forehead before him. For his vanity, the roman used a black wash to keep his hair dark but silver had started to creep thru in various places. As Nasir ran his fingers thru the curl knotted hair he studied the length. He needed to cut the curls shorter, it came as no surprise since it had been several months since the last haircut. Once Fergan dozed off Nasir joined him, too tired to keep his eyes open.

When he woke a handful of hours later it was to Fergan making an attempt to be cute. The man was, for lack of a better word, mewing and wiggling.  
“You fell asleep.” He stated, smiling. The older man had a way of looking like a boy or a kitten on very rare occasions. Fergan paused. “Are you sure you want time off, instead of something… I don’t know… more permanent?”  
“Like?”  
“Some jewel, or coin to purchase something.” The boy didn’t really know what to say, instead he shrugged. “I’m just going to miss you. It’s been a very long time since I’ve not been in your company.” Nasir paused and nibbled on the inside of his cheek.  
“I’ll miss you too.” He answered, he did not trust this conversation. Fergan paused and rolled his eyes around the cabin.  
“Do you hate me?” He asked, his muddy eyes swelled, fearing how his slave might answer.  
“Of course not, Dominus!” He answered, sharp enough that he almost believed his passion himself. “Some days I believe that I may love you as much or more then air.” Nasir was surprised that he almost believed it. He’d consigned himself to his fate long ago but when they were alone like this, despite the horrible things the man could do to him, he really could love him.  
“I’m not like Garth, though. I mean… I’m not cruel?” Nasir laughed faintly then shook his head.

“You’ve never been truly cruel to me. I’ve seen cruelty, Dominus, and you aren’t it.”  
“Did you know that you’re beautiful more times then not?” The topic changes were starting to make Nasir head spin.   
“Thank you, Dominus, you are not ugly.”  
“Not ugly.” He laughed.  
“I mean. You’re very handsome, I just meant that you’re not ugly, at all. Er… nevermind.” The man chortled.  
“You can be cute too.” Nasir nodded and turned his head to the side.  
“Tiberius.” He said softly, Nasir directed his attention back to him. “I’ll never truly hurt you. I promise.” Nasir bit his tongue and smiled.  
“I know. We trust you, Dominus.”   
“We?” Fergan teased. Nasir shrugged again, looking away.

His only real secret was the battle that constantly raged between the boy who was a slave and the man who wanted to be free. Tiberius and Nasir. They fought constantly. He wants you to kneel, best do it. Don't do it, why should you kneel before his writhing little worm? He isn't even a man! For the love of the Gods, get away from this man who thinks you are his. Tiberius was just as fierce though. If you want to live a long life, you must survive this. Always. You have respect ad position, and those are the things that lead to freedom. Rising up against the man will only shorten life. You are smart, don't be stupid. The only time he didn't listen to Tiberius was when the pain was too much. Then he turned to Nasir's strength and determination to escape. 

Nearly a year later, Nasir was surprised to see the young woman he’d met at the Pompii games beneath Fergan’s roof. She’d been put to cart and tortured by man people. She was beautiful, despite how roughly her hair had been shorn.  
“Hold still.” He ordered. She had a gash on her head.  
“How long?”  
“What?”  
“How long until he puts me to cart again?”  
“As long as he likes.” Nasir answered. “He won’t take you tonight, if that’s any comfort” She’d gone silent, and didn’t speak again. “My name is Tiberius.” He attempted. “Whats your name?” She didn’t answer. “I’ll ask him to be kind to you.” Nasir said, but she still did not speak. “When was the last time that you ate?” He finished cleaning the wound. “Jullin, get her something to eat and a glass of water. The girl looked up, surprised by the water. “Water is not scarce here, child, my dominus owns the wells that supplies Capua and the cities around us.”

Fergan didn’t seem particularly interested in the girl. For the first few days she was allowed to sleep and eat. Occasionally he beat her, to make sure that she stayed frightened… but her scars made him disinterested in her sex. The guards took full use of her unprotected status. Nasir was not aloud to help her but afterwards he made sure there was a slave to clean her up and feed her. Eventually, Fergan grew bored enough to fuck her- he enjoyed the way she struggled, screamed and bucked. Then he put her to cart, leaving Nasir and the entire place with an unwashed feeling.

It was around then, that everything started to fall apart. The house of Batiatus fell, and rules began to fall on everyone’s heads. Slaves in the house hold began to lose their fear of Fergan, three slaves were over heard by guards, planning a revolt. Fergan had them tortured, wrenching four more names out of them. All seven were crucified afterwards and left to rot for weeks. Fergans hunger for sex became unquenchable. Eventually, Fergan had killed half of his slaves out of paranoia. 

"Lucious." Fergan said. "I... I need council."  
"Fuck them all." Lucious answered from the spot wher ehe was reclined on the bed.   
"No. I... I'm concerned that my slave might be... wanting to leave... to join Spartacus and his damned rebellion."  
"Which one is it this week?"  
"The only one I still trust is Tiberius. He's the only one that has ever remain loyal and loving." Lucious sat up. "I fear that if I leave my slaves in his hands while I depart for the week that... they might kill him and the guards. They respect him, but they also know he is loyal." The slave in question was currently struggling for air under Lucious' hold.  
"Leave me in charge then. While you are away I will treat these slaves as delicately as I might my own." Fergan paused and regarded the man.  
"It will be better if I go with a body slave-"  
"You know the rules of that place. To bed their special whores you must come absent everything but your cock." Fergan paused and released the Syrian beneath him. "You mustn't fret.I will take care of this pretty one. I swear not to break skin deep enough leave scar." Fergan paused and watched Lucious' hand grip the throat again, making the man wheeze faintly.

"Do not risk the break of skin at all!" Fergan exclaimed,an the man nodded, then a dark smile slipped over his face.  
"But bruises are fine." Fergan nodded. "Good."  
"Dont hurt him too badly." He said gently.  
"I wont," Lucious answered.

The next day found Fergan heading west and Nasir was bound wrists and elbows with the appendages above his head. To add to the fear he already felt he was blind folded and gagged. A small golden butt plug rested inside of him. It was small enough that it didn't bother him too much. Someone was holding his cock, coaxing it into hardness. His ankles and knees were bound to spreader bars.   
"Come now pet. Get hard for me.I have a special treat for you." Lucious cooed. Nasirs flesh was awash in sweat, sticky, stinking sweat. He was making an admirable effort let his cock rise but exhausted was getting the better of him. "I'm going to stuff your cock full, brought a brand new sound just for you." He laughed softly. "I want you hard." He ordered, Nasir didn't have a choice. For once in his life he retreated completely back into himself and let the pain and pleasure wash over him.   
"Here, watch." The blind fold was lifted, letting the low light abuse his eyes. Lucious had his cock in hand, in a strange half daze he took a thin metal instrument and rubbed across the tip of Nasir's drooling cock. "This goes in here." Nasir made a small sound, distress and arousal. He shook his head as the instrument pierced him. The feeling was surreal. Not painful so much as just incredibly wrong and right and confusing.   
"Don't fight it. There's a good boy. Now pretty pet, swallow me." Lucious took out his gag and ran his own swollen cock across Nasir's trembling lips. Nasir shuffled forward as far as his binds would allow and attempted to move his head. He could feel everything and nothing, the blind fold slipped back down over his eyes and he found himself in darkness again.  
"Let me do the work, you need to save your strength, we have a long day ahead of us." The man fucked his face at a smooth steady pace, muttering gratitude's and compliments. When he came Nasir obediently swallowed, the gag was replaced and he found himself alone.

The room existed in silence for several long hours. Nothing to focus on except the feeling of his arms and legs fading in and out of agonizing acuteness and maddening numbness. Out of no where something struck his bound hands, drawing a muted gasp from his mouth. Next, his feet were struck then his hands again. There was no pattern or length of time to it, off, on up and down. It felt like it might be a stick but it never never stayed long enough to let him be certain. Just as he was starting to get used the slow progression of smacks to his feet and hands the switch attacked his bare back end. For at least a solid minute the switch slapped against his ass, never pausing or lingering. As the slave began to feel like he couldn't take it anymore, the attack stopped completely. The sudden stop left him feeling off balance.  
"There you go." Lucious whispered. "Take a breath, just a breath.Listen to how your breath comes and panics and with every strike you let out this little hiss of pain, but only at first your voice gets higher and higher pitched sharper and more frightened. Its so sexy." Another strike. "Im going to graduate you to a paddle soon. And if you do well I'll take you up to a nine tails later." A few more trikes, purpleing his bottom and his hands and feet.   
"Oh how I wish I could make you bleed, you'd cut fantastically. Your dark delicious meat would slide off your bone like nothing else. If Fergan ever sells you I'll buy you especially so that I can cut that pretty dark meat off of your flesh. I'll start with these." He pinched Nasir's fingers then sighed.

The first strike from the paddle hurt in an entirely different way. With a moan Lucious rubbed the firm wood back and forth across his skin before bringing it down again. Sharp, little hits then brutally hard slaps. Each attack left him jumping forward in pain.  
"Naughty little thing, you need to stop flinching, keep your ass here or I'll hit your dick with this next." A smile, thick and slimy, seemed to hide within every word.

The torment continued until Nasir hung in his bindings, too exhausted to care. He must have slept at some point because the next thing he knew someone was throwing ice cold water over him. Making him feel like a drown rat. He felt like he couldn't breath because the rag in his mouth was soaked, so he thrashed in his bounds. Lucious pulled the gag out and he gasped desperately, breathing heavily and gratefully until a fresh gag was returned.  
"There you go." Lucious groaned. "Hows your ass today, humm?" The man leaned over him and grabbed his ass then smacked it repeatedly. One cheek at a time with both hands, like drums. "I cant use the cat tails on you, I'm so sad, but Fergan was very clear." Lucious voice was babyish as he pinched and twisted his cheeks. The gag left his mouth and Nasir coughed.  
"Water,please." He wheezed.  
"Oh, no talking sweet heart. That's a rule. You don't get to talk unless I ask you a direct question." Nasir whimpered. "Do you understand?"  
"Yes." Nasir answered softly.   
"Good boy. You can scream or whimper or anything you want my pretty baby, but no words." Nasir nodded. "Unless your about to cum. You must ask to cum. If I tell you no, you have to hold off. I'll hurt you if you disobey." He squeezed the boys arm, making him whine sharply.

The man smiled and sat back, looking at him. A slick hand met his balls and his jumped in surprise, it was the first gentle thing that had happened in what seemed like decades. It didn't hurt and he found himself rocking into it, moaning faintly. The hand slid across him, working him carefully, gently. In a way that Fergan never had before- like no one had ever bothered to. The sound slid out of him then back in. He moaned-a true and honest moan. He didn't want it to stop. Lucious had expert technique, his usedboth of his hands to work Nasir's cock, alternating between working his piss-slit with the sound and then fondling, rubbing and tweaking the shaft and balls.He used all of his fingers, up down and around. At one point he stopped bent down and blew across the drying lube. Nasir screamed when he did that, the closest he'd ever come to being sucked off.   
"I-I'm gunna! Please! I needto!"  
"You need to what?" The hands stopped and Nasir sobbed openly.  
"Please pleasedont stop.I was soclose to shooting. Please. It feels so good."  
"The good part hasn't even started."  
"I've... Please!" His voice was hoarse with need.  
"Shh." The mans hands returned rubbing him until he was so close he felt like he might explode. Lucious stopped again and reached around to slide the plug out of his hole. A few moments later he fed small, egg sized beads into his ass, still working his cock and stopping all minstrations when he thought Nasir might lose control.  
"Listen to me." He kept repeating, his own voice tight with desire. "You are not to cum. Not until I tell you." Nasir nodded. "You've got at least an hour." 

Soon Nasir had more beads then he'd ever took before. But he wanted more, he needed more. It was maddening, his mind could focus on nothing but haze of the wet hands playing with him. Torturing him. Nasir's body moved of his own accord,like some insane puppet.   
"Please letme! please let me cum,please Sir. pelaseplease." His voice degraded, half insane from stimulation and deprivation.  
"Not quite." He whispered. "Soon." Nasir let out an annoyed grunt, loud and hard, desperate to orgasm for the very first time in his life.  
"Trust me when I let you it will be better than anything you've ever experienced." The man fell silent then. Focussed on working him then denying him. When the slaves body was litterly shaking and writhing ith need he waited patiently.  
"Please." He tried for the last time.  
"Please what?"  
"Let me orgasm. I cant take any more.Please!" And just like that the man pulled away completely.  
"I dont think I should, not today." Nasir sobbed, actually sobbed. He heard the man walk away an he shouted after him, not words just a desperate whinny like some demented cow.

It was hours before the man returned. Nasir wiggled and bucked, trying to achieve orgasm simply from the balls inside of him and the air its self. Lucious was cruelty incarnate. When the hand wrapped about his cock again it took Lucious mere minutes to bring him to the brink again- only to predictably pull away.  
"Drink this." Nasir obeyed, he was desperate for more than just the absolute bliss the denied orgasm was promising him. He'd not eaten since Fergan left. "Eat." He didn't question. It tasted better than normal sugar bread, he could taste faint almonds and cherries. The secret ingredient that made the bread so good. Even the water was delectable.  
"What do you taste?" Nasir licked his lips.  
"Everything." He answered honestly. "ITs better." He mumbled.  
"What is it?"  
"Sugar bread and water. You buttered it."   
"Such a clever tongue. What a good boy you arm, Tiberius."  
"Will you let me cum now?" Lucious laughed.  
"Now? But we just started today!"  
"But... I didn't getto yesterday and-"  
"Shh." Nasir closed his mouth. "Eat this." Meat... lamb, roasted with salt and basil with the faintest hints of lemon grass and more butter. The flavor was overwhelming but delicious.   
"Lamb." Nasir mumbled and Lucious laughed.  
"Right."  
"Its good. Delicious." A hand wrapped around his cock and worked him to the brink,all the while the other hand fed him and man demanded he tell him what it was and what he tasted. Eventually he was licking fingers and begging for the other man to let him cum, to fuck him. Anything but the never ending torment. Of course the hands stopped immediately when Nasir's words became incoherent nonsense. They left for the day and the torment continued for the next three- with only a few breaks to let him use the facility and to work his arms. It depended on Lucious' mood but occasionally he'd spank him while he rubbed him and even that made Nasir beg. At some point Lucious filled one of his ears with bees wax, leaving him permanently off kilter.

Finally, on the last day he heard Fergans voice.  
"Oh." That was all. Then Lucious led hi silently across the floor, taking advantage of his deaf side. The strikes surprised him; yet still had him moaning. He'd abandoned all words the day before, he didn't even care about anything except that prize that he'd been denied. Lucious hadn't been gone long this time, which made Nasir think that he'd either slipped into sleep of just stepped out to get Fergan.  
"Touch him here. You can't get it wrong," A pause for effect if Nasir had learned anything except the desperate need for a release was that Lucious was ever the thespian, "he hasn't let loose since you left. Feed him." Nasir moaned as Fergan ran hesitant hands over his cock. It twitched in response. Fingers gave him raspberries and he sucked on every digit. He even bit the man at some point. Fergan laughed at that.

Nasir was certain he was saying words- probably please. When Nasir honestly was hovering over the cliff of insanity the order finally came, whispered in his good ear.  
"Let it go. Just fucking cum." Like he could ever disobey that. It felt like it never ended, just a thousand hours of absolute bliss. When he was done he collapsed against his bounds and passed out.


	5. Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir is forced to lay with a woman for the first time, turns 19 and finds himself in a new and strange situation.
> 
> This chapter was exceptionally difficult to write so... enjoy

Nasir stood in front of a mirror, carefully shaving his chin and neck. His cheeks were smooth and free of nicks- if he could get thru this without cutting himself he’d have a reason to celebrate. Personally, Nasir liked his face with a little bit of facial hair, it felt like a badge of honor. Fergan, however, hated facial hair- especially on the slaves he fucked. It was messy, scruffy and lacked that smooth roman cleanliness. He usually waxed his entire body from his eye brows down.  
“You’ve got a stray hair.” Chadara warned, pulling on the only hair that had dared to Spring up on Nasir’s chest. “I swear, Tiberius! If you don’t pull it, it will spawn.” Nasir frowned, finishing his upper lip he wiped his face and oiled it. The hair was more than an inch long. “I've named it!” Chadara grinned. “Its name is Agni, it means Lamb.” Nasir glanced at the girl who was examining his chest from the side. With a sigh he wrapped the hair around his finger and pulled. “Aww, you killed him.” He dropped the hair in Chadara’s out stretched hand and sighed. Chadara flopped down on his bed, an action that bothered him beyond words.  
“Do you think it will be me or you with his little offering tonight?” Nasir’s mouth quirked at the corners, despite himself. The blond made endless jokes about Fergans size, and was always clever about it. HE wasn’t small, not really but he lacked the girth to really make her walls stretch. Chadara hated having him with in her. She’d never been trained in arts of love making and the moron didn’t know how to fake joy during sex. “Do you consider it rape?” She asked suddenly. “Because…” She chewed on her lower lip. “I don’t know… It just… makes me feel ugly.” She mumbled.  
“No.” Nasir considered the girl. “Rape is…” He thought for a moment. “Rape is dirty, its shameful… it… it hurts more.” He thought back to his first time. How not ready he’d been. “This isn’t love either, it’s just…” Nasir shrugged. “Sex.” Chadara smiled, a sad one that still made her face pretty despite the sorrow there.  
“Whats love then?”  
“Really really good sex.” Nasir had never made love, he wanted to, but he had a notion about how good it could be. “Love sex is when you crave that person’s touch, when the mere feeling of their kisses make you weak and hot. Their so addicting that every time they move away from you, it almost hurts from the craving. And it feels good. Like… the whole time not just for the few… never mind.” Chadara was blushing from ear to ear, her face was so red it was almost purple.  
“I think I’m having… love sex with…” She turned, unable to finish the words. “He makes me feel good… good good.”  
“Love sex might not be the words... I just meant-“ Nasir felt his cheeks warming and he turned to finish his face.  
“Shutup its cute.” Nasir sighed. “I keep thinking that… if Fergan finds out… he might hurt him and that… I dont think I could handle it.”  
“He’s a roman. Fergan couldn’t do anything to him except make him leave.” Chadara nodded then sighed. “You need to wax again.” He warned her, from his vantage point he could see hair on her legs.  
“I don’t think he’ll want me tonight.” She answered. “He’s had me every night this week.” Nasir bit his lip to conceal that it was his fault Fergan had been so interested in her. He’d had the runs for the first part of the week then he was too sore to take anything. At least Fergan cared enough to give him a break.

Chadara sighed and flopped back down on the bed, making Nasir rumple his face in distaste.  
“What do you think of to cum for him?” Chadara had asked him the question a thousand times and he never really answered her.  
“Pleasing forms.” A big man with a huge cock that knew exactly how to use it and how to touch him and kiss him and orgasmic pleasure like he did with Lucious only better because it happened easily. He couldn’t deny how much more sensitive he was after Lucious finished with him.  
“I just fake it.” Chadara had told him as much before. “Im bored to death when hes inside of me, I never realized how bad sex could be, it fucks as a dog.” She leaped up and began to hump an imaginary woman. “Harf harf harf harf harf!” She mocked then laughed. “Harrrrooooo!” She slapped her imaginary lover as she pretend came. “You are great with your mouth though.” She sat down next to him.  
“Am I?” Nasir said, still chuckling from her foolish display. “How can you tell?”  
“I just can.” She shrugged. A knock came to the door, making the pair freeze and become as silent as the dead.  
“Yes?” The door opened.  
“You both are summoned.” Nasir stood and immediately followed the man down the hall to Fergans chambers. Chadara took her time, annoyed by the interruption. Nasir wondered if anyone ever taught her how to act or if she just tried to do what she pleased as often as possible.

Fergan stood with Sepias, Lucious and three other man and one woman.  
“Ah! There they are! Come, slaves, dance for us!” Nasir obeyed, he’d not expected guest and would have slept during his few hours away from Fergan had he known. They were already deep in their cups, however, and Nasir doubted they would be able to get it up for much. All the other slaves that were there had been oiled or painted, save for Nasir and Chadara. Nasir knew that to mean that whomever the strangers were coveted pretty things but had the means to take what they wished. The woman certainly acted like it when she ordered one of Fergans slaves to lick her clean when she spilled her wine. An hour into the unexpected party the woman grabbed him and Chadara and drug them into a back room.  
“I want these two!” Fergan looked enraged.  
“Tiberius is my personal body slave. He doesn’t lay with other slaves.” Fergan answered.  
“I don’t care what he is or who he lays with. I don’t care if he wants nothing but a big, throbbing member in his fat ass. I want him to fuck this girl and any other I bring in here. And just for your disrespect, I might make him fuck every woman here until his cock is so well used it wont work.” Nasir felt as though his cock was hiding, it retreated into his body at the idea. He’d never laid with a woman and had no desire to.  
“Certainly you can find a different boy-“ One of the strangers attempted reason.  
“No. He’s the prettiest and she’s the cutest. So. Order them to fuck or consider yourself cut off, Fergan.”  
“Tiberius. Chadara.” Fergan bit his tongue. “Get to it then.” He waved his hand angrily and Nasir froze.  
“Dominus I-I…” The man shot him a glare that could break his bones if it had the will too. Nasir turned away and awkwardly fumbled out of his loin cloth. Chadara had already stripped.

“You’ve never been with a woman.” Chadara said quietly. Nasir shook his head. Nasir stroked his cock, closing his eyes in an attempt to conjure up his man. Eventually he was hard enough to slide inside. With his eyes closed he held on of her thighs and began to move his hips, slowly at first. He didn’t want to hurt her. He rolled his hips experimentally once and she moaned. He did so again a few times, then switched to moving at a rough pace, only to swtich back. She came before he did, and he wondered if she was faking it. Her moans sounded more authentic than they did with Fergan.  
“This one next.” A girl, pretty and slender, was shoved against him as soon as he came. Nasir directed his eyes down and stroked his cock. It was sore already but it hardened despite that. This time Nasir was leaning back and she rode him. 

He felt uncomfortable, tight and trapped within his skin. After three girls he was allowed to slink back to his room. The woman vomited all over one of the other guests and ended the party. Nasir numbed himself to the night and fell asleep ith tears stuck to his lashes.

He next day Chadara found him and embraced him.  
“Are you ok?” She asked. She was so gentle, like he might break.  
“Of course. I’m very busy, Chadara. Dominus needs this. The guests last night left unwelcome stains and he would like to forget the day.” The wine was the strongest one they had. Fergan drank until he couldn’t stand then until he slept. The night gave Nasir a chance to bathe and reflect and forget. 

The next night, however, Nasir fucked Fergan from behind. His eyes were squeezed closed because he was close but Fergan had only cum twice. He kept a solid, unchanging pace- just focusing on the way he rolled his hips to piston into Fergans prostate. The man was nearly screaming, signaling that he was close by the way he squeezed Nasir’s cock. Fergan stopped him with a slap to his thigh and turned himself over.  
“Again.” He ordered and Nasir immediately pushed inside. The hole was hot and stretched but not unpleasant. Nasir hissed, blocking his own pleasure out, he couldn’t cum yet and he knew it. “Are you close? I am.” The man giggled and pulled the Syrian slave closer with his feet. He opened his eyes and gazed at the others aged face. The man was homely when he was close. AS Nasir fucked the hole beneath him he watched his cheeks puff out with breath, splattering Nasir’s chest with slime. That was enough to chase Nasir’s pleasure back. “Don’t cum, don’t cum don’t! AHH!” Nasir wasn’t certain whom the order was directed to, as Fergan grunted and then squealed in delight as his cock spurted a pathetic stream. Nasir closed his eyes tightly, pulling out so he could squeeze his cock and stay ready for the next round.  
“Tiberius!” He moaned, Nasir opened his eyes and smiled at the man. “Let me see your rosy hole.” He whispered, his voice husky and would have been sexy had he not been who he was. Nasir pulled out and walked in front of him, bending over and spreading his cheeks for the man. There was little time for preparation. Fergan was too excited.  
Almost immediately Fergan was inside of him. It hurt but Nasir closed his eyes and took it. When his dominus came the final time- Nasir let himself go. Fergan shouted and threw them back onto the bed. He laid on top of the boy for a moment, then rolled off. He fixed himself then walked across the room to an old book shelf. It had stood in the corner of the room for as long as Nasir had lived in the house, of course there was not a speck of dust on it and it had recently been polished to restore the woods shine.  
“Todays is your 19th, isn’t it?”  
“Tomorrow, dominus.” Nasir answered. Fergan sighed.  
“I have a gift for you.” Nasir sat up, smiling expectantly. Fergans gifts were usually nice things, delicious purfumes or tasty treats. Jewelry the most often. The first thing was a small package, contained within was a set of bone earrings laid with a gold spiral that led to a small red gem. “Those are real rubies.” The man said, grinning warmly. Nasir had half expected a new collar, like on his last birthday. It was metal and jewel inlaid- he was only aloud to wear it on special occasions.  
“You’ve been my slave longer than any other and have served me twice as well as even Nalla.” Nasir bit his tongue to keep himself from correcting the man on his once treasured slaves name. “You understand me better than any roman. You’re smart, Tiberius, as smart as I am and that is saying something.” The man glanced over his shoulder. “I will never give you up like I did… Narin? Nalla…”  
“Narra, Dominus.”  
“Yes… that’s her name. Here.” The earring he wore had been the first one to ever touch his ear. Fergan removed them ad replaced them with the bone ones. “Ahh, they look just as pretty on your skin as I had hoped. This too.” He revealed the matching bracelet, gold with a ruby droplet. “I’d like you to wear this all week.” Nasir smiled.  
“Gratitude dominus.”  
“Sleep next to me tonight my pet.” Nasir smiled and nodded.  
“Of course.” As he laid down the new earrings were uncomfortable, longer than he was used to. They poked him in the back of the neck; forcing him to shift until they finally laid flat against his flesh. Sleep enveloped him as soon as he shut his eyes. He’d never been more exhausted.  
When Nasir awoke, he was alone in the bed. Fergan was standing with his back to the slave. The sun was high in the sky.  
“Apologies.” He mumbled. “I didn’t mean to sleep so late.” Nasir rubbed his eyes then his face.  
“You must have needed it.” He answered, sending him a sweet smile. Nasir got up and walked over to the other man. He always woke him with a blow-job, so it seemed wrong not to do so just then. He moved to kneel before the taller man but he shook his head.  
“I am of no desire.” The man said. “One of the guards caught Aster talking about… That fucking slave! Fucking Batiatus. If he’d not been such a fucking cunt!” The man punched a wall, then winced and shook his hand out. “Fuck!” He snapped. “I suppose all we can do it pray that he’s caught soon. Jupiter’s piss that hurt!”  
“That’s one way to pray for it.” Nasir laughed faintly and Fergan shook his head.  
“It’s going to be a busy week, Tiberius.” Fergan rubbed his face. “I’ve got a meeting with Julian tonight to talk about water rights or some shit, A’siin has a load of new slaves that are coming in tomorrow that he wants me to test.”  
“Don’t look so put down by that, Dominus!” Nasir said, smiling brightly, moving to rub the other man’s tense shoulders. “You usually love testing new slaves.”  
“Yeah…except it’s going to take me from sun up to sun down… and I was expecting Julian the day after tomorrow but with the curfew he can only come today.” The man tossed up his hands. “And then Tytus and Maxim need me the day after tomorrow.” A knock came to the door, interrupting Fergans rant. “I fucking hate my job.” He muttered, rolling his head side to side. “Come in!” He shouted and a small slave opened the door. Most of the slave had become one of two things in the passing days- totally numb and dead eyed or terrified to the bone whenever they were near their dominus. The girl could barely enter the room without pissing down her leg.  
“D-dominus? Ju-J…Julian is here, sir.”  
“Yes-Yes! Go on then, yes!” Fergan snapped, clearly irritated, but Nasir couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. He’d never really been happier. Even that night, when Fergan wrapped his hand around his throat while fucking him, and his heart started to feel like it might explode. He just felt like something good was going to happen. Like one step in the right direction was going to make everything just… perfect. It was his birthday, after all.

Nasir spent the next day standing behind his Dominus as he prodded countless slaves. The ones that were pretty got fingered-that was Fergans favorite part. The ones he really liked he got to fuck. Nasir spent an uncomfortable amount of time watching fresh slaves struggle to keep themselves upright, to not struggle. Some of them had already been raped countless times, most of them had dead, blank eyes- especially the pretty ones. Nasir always hated those eyes, they were blank, soulless. He usually felt very… lucky, when he saw the ones with blank eyes. He’d been too young to be garder much attention from people. He was trained to endure the treatment that the Romans would demand of him, for hours Nasir listened to his master prattle on- “This one’s a virgin, this one isn’t. Market this one as a house slave, market this one as a pleasure slave, this one will make a fine gladiator.” Nasir got bored half way thru the day and occupied his time categorizing the different noses he saw. Big bulbous ones, sharp bird like ones or small perky ones. Each session took about 20 minutes, unless it was a particularly pretty one that wasn’t a virgin. Fergan paused between sessions to drink or eat something from the platter Nasir held. Finally! The man finished and the pair took a cart back to their villa-the sun was just starting to dip below the sunline.  
“Lovely.” Fergan grunted. “Fucking hell!” He snarled, rapping his knuckles against the wood of the cart.

“I have an idea of how to raise your spirits, Dominus. When we get home you,” Nasir leaned in and whispered in the other man’s ear- “can fuck Chadara and when you’re about to come I can slide myself into your ass and take you to the next level.” Nasir smiled and bit the man’s ear. He felt Fergan grin, chuckling warmly before he kissed Nasir throat.  
“Well.” He smiled. “That… That sounds like fun.” He mumbled, biting his neck and rubbing his hands up and down Nasir’s sides and chest, tweaking his nipples and making him moan.

“You’re a good boy, Tiberius.” He whispered. “Almost perfect.” Nasir pulled back, lifting a brow.  
“Almost, Dominus?”  
“That mouth of yours.” Fergan answered, rubbing his cock back and forth on Nasir’s balls. “Almost perfect, if only you couldn’t speak.” He laughed and Nasir frowned. “Now come back here, slave.” Ah, yes, he needed to be reminded of that… Nasir leaned back into him, pushing a seductive grin onto his face.  
“If I couldn’t speak I couldn’t put delicious thoughts into your head.” He said quietly, running his hands up and down the other man’s thighs and cock. Putting enough pressure on his flesh to arose him and distract him.When they finally arrived in the villa the sun had sunk below the skyline and neither of them had eaten supper.  
“Slave!” Fergan addressed the young girl who saw to them. “Bring fruit and cheese to my chambers and send Chadara immediately.” Fergan seized Nasir by his hand and drug him across the villa, erection evident to any who passed them. 

Moments later Chadara was spread on the bed, Nasir stood in the corner, his thoughts seized by some strange joy. It had been a long time since he was so happy. He fingered the earring in his ear, his mind wondering around the world to placeshe could go if he wanted to. He’d leave Rome and see Syria first, then he’d travel to someplace cold. Maybe Britania or someplace east. He very rarely thought about such things, not wanting to think hard on something he’d never have. Even after Fergan died, he’d be resold until he was too old and died himself. Nasir rubbed his face, clearing all thoughts that wouldn’t arouse him. He’d need to fuck the other man soon. Chadara, for her part, looked exceptionally bored. She usually did look half asleep during his ministrations. He had no care to please her and she preferred a slower start with an active finish. Like the kind provided by Tolia the Guard. Nasir knew that standing watch for them was risky but in his heart he was a romantic. Tolia was kind to her, she might not have loved him but there was something in his eyes when he left her. He wanted her joy more than her parts. She explained how he touched her, making her cum with smooth motions of his tongue against her clit. He never let her go without finishing. Soon Fergan was covered in sweat, the night was hot and humid and the activities just added to it.  
“Tiberius.” The man called, voice strained, Nasir looked up at the sound of his name “I would finish, place cock in ass.” Immediately Nasir moved to follow order only to be paused by the sounds of sword play. “My robes! Quickly!” Fear was in his voice. Nasir moved immediately to dress the other man. Chadara dressed herself, she wasn’t terribly afraid- she never was. Not of death or pain.

It shocked him how quickly joy could be ripped from him. Promises of freedom were replaced with fool-hardy dreams dripping from the tongues of mad gladiators. Seeing fergan dead almost hurt his heart…almost. He was surprised by how much he didn’t miss the other man. 

Agron watched the parade of soon to be liberated slaves with a numb feeling. They were a scrawny, beaten group of men and girls. Agron didn’t count a single girl that was older than 16 except for the woman he’d been found with. The last man stood and Agrons heart skipped a beat. He was far too small to be much of an arena-fighter but Agron knew that smallness could be an advantage. He was a little bit chubby, obviously a favored slave judging by his immaculate white loin cloth. He had long hair, almost unruly but it was secured back from his handsome face. His eyes were the color of coffee. Shockingly beautiful. Agron loved long hair, his had a bit of curl in it, he preferred a man with dark eyes and skin. He stood with his hips jutted out, one hand clenched at his side. He looked a little bit afraid, kept glancing at the pile of dead, but he almost looked angry. He looked so delicate yet his own package was clearly not wanting in size and shape. Nasir’s own thoughts were on the lack of his collar, something that had only happened when the dominus wanted to choke him. The man hadn’t done so in quite some time so he had no bruises to show off his Dominus favorite past time. Everything felt wrong, he was overwhelmed by everything and then his thoughts fell to the dagger he kept in his chamber. It was hidden from eyes, given to him by his dominus so that if he ever had to leave the villa on his own to purchase any medicine or otherwise. It had happened a time or twice but he’d never had cause to use it. Agron frowned when the boy initially refused the blade. His hands were probably soft from dressing his Dominus for his entire life. Agron felt a sudden disgust at the handsome slave, the Dominus had been found with his pleasure slave and the boy. They were both very attractive, in fact only two of the slaves in the house weren’t excruciatingly pretty. Some of them were almost other worldly, like the pretty boy. One girl had eyes made of litteral ice, she’d been quick to take up arms- begging to be trained. Nasir sneered at some of them. 

Nasir stood back with Chadara, he couldn’t stop touching his throat, the uneasiness that had settled in didn’t dissipate- he knew at some point someone was going to start laughing at them, someone would wrap their had around his throat and hold him until his head spun.  
“Your collar is gone!” Chadara hugged him full bodily, grinning.  
“They killed Tulia.” He wanted to rob a little bit of that joy from her. She frowned. “Spartacus parted it from neck and urged the others to join.” He answered.  
“I didn’t love him.” She mumbled. “It’s a shame… he had a family.” A grin split her face again. “I want my collar to join yours!” She reached up and tugged at it, only to lack the strength to properly remove it. “I will find a strong back to remove it then.” She sighed and reached to touch his neck. “How are you not joyful?”  
“DO you think this is real? Has it not crossed mind that we have but found a new dominus? Its not as though we will be allowed to leave… we’ll just be padding for his army.” Chadara smiled.  
“WE will find ourselvesto position… You’ve always known how to work things to your favor, like how you enticed Fergan to your thighs-“  
“I didn’t entice him to my thighs…” Nasir turned his face.  
“Tiberius! Smile! We are free!” When her friend merely looked away she sighed. “Find someone to fuck and see if it raises him from death if you’re so sad to see the man go!” Suddenly she grinned. “Perhaps that is the way to position…” She twirled and grabbedhis hand. “Help me remove collar.” She drug him across the Villa to his bed chambers. “Where’s the blade he gave you?” She asked. The room had already been torn thru, which upset Nasir’s stomach more than he cared to admit.  
“I do not want to find myself in someone elses bed.” He mumbled, picking at the ruined furs that made up his mattress. She growled at him.  
“Tiberius!!!!” She whined. He pointed to a small wooden box under his end table.  
“Within, if it hasn’t been stolen.” She fiddled with the box for a solid minute before he yanked it from her grasp and opened it.  
“I will never understand you.” She sighed, sitting next to him once he’d freed the knife. He moved the hair from her neck, and feeling another rash of nastiness he spoke:  
“That is why you will never survive in this world.” HE cut thru the leather ties and she grunted, shoving him as hard as she could before storming out of the room. Alone he found himself pressing the blade against his wrist. It didn’t matter, he was already dead… Spartacus had seen to that when he stormed the villa. 

The door to his room suddenly slammed open and he jumped, nicking his flesh in the process.  
“Sorry. Thought this room would be empty.” The man was a big one, barrel chested and covered in hair.  
“Its fine, I just… wanted to get something.” Nasir mumbled, gripping the knife as an idea flooded him. What if he killed Spartacus? Surely doing that would mean that no one under the villa’s roof would suffer under the Romans wrath. Proof that they were loyal, proof that they didn’t deserve to die! Nasir pushed out of the room and walked down the hall, his feet carrying him to where he knew the man slept… the very bed that his Dominus had slept in for years. 

He couldn’t help be reflect that the position he found himself in beneath the other man was familier. The sheets wrapped about his throat and he lay on his back beneath another man… Perhaps he should have taken Chadara’s advice on the subject.

When the boy was brought before them after attempting to murder Spartacus himself, Agron couldn’t help but admire his balls. Untrained, he’d clearly never held sword or knife before yet he’d been able slide into the bedroom unheard- if he hadn’t been for the woman he probably could have gotten in a wealthy shot. Agron was loath to admit he agreed with the gaul, it actually pained him to say it- but a dog never bites just once. He doubted the part of him that would speak to the boys defense- he’d been too long without someone to lay with. Lust clouded his judgment. When Spartacus decided not to kill the boy Agron couldn’t help but smile.  
“So… how might we train this wild little dog?” The boy was fierce, a wild dog in ever regard, he snarled thru the blood in his teeth. Challenging the alphas in the room despite how small he was. When he escorted the boy out of the room he caught his scent. Thick and heavy, he smelled like honey suckle.

The next evening Agron found himself unable to keep himself from walking over to him. Despite his better judgement he wanted the boy… He was especially beautiful in the moon light. He wasn’t eating, which caused Agron the smallest amount pain. He wanted to see him eating and smiling, he probably had a great laugh. Mostly he wanted to see him to bed, bared of that pale cloth moaning under him, writhing. Agron imagined he was active in bed- if he’d ever laid with another. He knew life as a body slave often promised your virginity to some other person. Usually a slave that had done well for the house- like Naevia had been given to that fucking Syrian. The conversation, however, did not go as he intended. Not only did the boy consider himself ‘more roman than Syrian.’ But he actually had the audacity to blame him for his brother’s death. Of course, the boy had no interest in him- another man, Agron felt foolish for even thinking he might have him. He didn’t know what he was really expecting- the boy falling on him attacking him and attempting to suck his cock right there in the villa yard. Instead he just found himself wanting to throttle him. Agrons own lust, need for a hard fuck, captured him in stupor. The boy would die the second they had to fight, that was the truth.

Nasir hissed after the man stormed away. HE was a fool, they all just couldn’t see how stupid they were. They were fighting a losing battle against a force they couldn’t hope to defeat. After all- all roads lead to Rome. Nasir sighed and rubbed his cup back and forth on his forehead. He was actually rather chilly, but his room had been comendered by the hairy man and his lovers. Nasir had no interest in the furs after they’d been soiled by all of that sex. The bed itself was ruined.  
“No more chains!” Someone shouted as a toast, he recognized the man as one of the cooks. The words brought other words to his mind.  
‘No chains in the afterlife…’ Someone had told him that once, just before they slit their wrists. Nasir could not recall her name but her face was easily present on his mind when he called for it. She was smiling in death, happy because she’d no longer be chained to the whims of a brothel owner.  
His mind drifted to Agron. Even though his smile had been angry, it had lit up his eyes. And the Syrian had definitely noticed his green eyes and the way they caught the light. Nasir sighed and let ou a breathy laugh. The man hated him and yet Nasir found himself wanting him. He found himself glancing over to where the man stood, wondering how he got the scar on his shoulder. They were longer to be able to recall his brothers face as easily. He closed his eyes and realized that the man’s face was blurred in his memory, all that remained was black curls and dark skin. Was he handsome, he had to have been… but Nasir couldn’t recall the real details? He hadn’t thought on the other in years, he realized that he didn’t even know if he was alive or dead. The thought of him being dead pained him, surprisingly. He’d spent so long rejecting the very thought of the man, he hadn’t stopped to think on why. His reasons were childish in truth. The hated the man because holding him close to heart hurt more. ‘The boy has known nothing but slavery, the strength of such a tether may not be so easily severed.’ Spartacus’ words, they felt wrong. As though his history clouded his judgment, made him less… able to make decision. Agron had called him a wild little dog… Was he a wild dog or was he actually just… still obeying his master, doing exactly what he’d do if Fergan was watching him.  
“But he’s dead.” Nasir mumbled, his brows tightening. “Tiberius.” He said his name with a frown. It wasn’t his name, though. What was his name? He closed his eyes. A memory, dried and stiff, flooded him.

//

“Tiberius!” Nasir did not respond, refusing to own the name the Romans had given him. “Tiberius!” The woman growled. “Do not make me repeat myself, slave!”  
“That’s not myname!” Nasir sat back on his heels, crossing his young arms over his chest in defiance. “My name is-“  
“No one cares what your name is, slave.” The woman struck him with the stick that was ever present in her hand. “Until you learn your place, you are useless.” She hit him again and he whined.  
“I do my chores! What else am I good for? Why do I need YOUR name to scrub a floor?!” He threw the rag, earning another strike from the stick. He frowned, not ready to give up the fight he put his hand on the bucket gripping the edge he glared up at his abuser.  
“Don’t you fucking dare.” At her words he tipped the bucket over, spilling filthy water all over her skirt.  
“Tiberius!” The woman raised the stick and brought down across his face, splitting his lip and leaving him shaking. “You will learn this lesson, today, Tiberius. Guard. Bring the boy down stairs.” Nasir soon found himself alone in a small room, just big enough for him to lay down in. The darkness was so thick he couldn’t see his hand in front of his face. He squatted down and wrapped his arms around his knobby knees. Hours passed, the silence making Nasir’s heart flutter in his chest. Finally the door opened and he found himself drug out of the room by his hair. His dark eyes were puffy from crying and the snot had dryed under his nose and on his lip.  
“Whats your name, boy?” Defiance still sparked inside of him. So he answered.  
“Nasir! My brother calls me Nasir, my name is Nasir.”  
“No.” The man answered, striking his stomach with one of the sticks his Domina carried. “Tiberius is your name. Now, what is your name?” NAsir stomped his foot.  
“Nasir!” He insisted, three blows came this time, then he found himself being shoved back into the room. His time, darkness and hunger were his companions until the next day. The next day was the same, only the beating was worse, leaving him with a broken wrist. He’d tried to block one of the especially brutal blows and it had caught him wrong, leaving him shrieking. On the third day he found himself presented with a meal. The man sat at a table set for two, laden with foods that made Nasir’s mouth water. Sweets and meats and chilled goats milk that was steaming from the pitcher.  
“What’s your name, child? Just tell me.” Nasir’s will was more or less broken.  
“It’s… Nnn…” The man began to eat and Nasir whimpered and lowered his head in defeat. “It’s Tiberius.” He mumbled.  
“I didn’t hear you.”  
“Tiberius.” He repeated, loud enough for the man to hear. He smiled.  
“Come here, Tiberius. Sit down.” Nasir obeyed. “Good boy. What would you like to eat, Tiberius?”  
“I…” He was so hungry he couldn’t even think. “It’s up to you.” He mumbled, realizing that was the answer the man wanted. He smiled.  
“Have some milk.” Nasir reached for the pitcher and found he couldn’t liftit one handed. He slumped.  
“Can… can you help me?” He paused at the man’s frown. “P-please? I… I cant lift it by myself.”  
“A slave can do little without proper guidance, do you understand this to be true, Tiberius?” Nasir nodded sharply.  
“Yes sir.” He mumbled. The man smiled and stood up, serving him a slice of ham and sugar roll and a glass of milk. Nasir paused. “Can I eat?” The man grinned.  
“Not as hopeless as we thought. Yes you can, Tiberius. Eat your fill.”

//

“Nasir.” The name almost hurt to say after so long from his tongue. A smile dawned on his face and Nasir took a long drink form his cup. Once he finished his meal he frowned and got up. He wasn’t really hungry but he wanted more to eat. He got himself another small helping of the strange stew that had been constructed. A man smiled at him.  
“Hello cutie, whats your name?” Nasir paused. Say Nasir, that’s your real name, say it! Nasir bit his lip.  
“Tiberius.” He answered then frowned. Perhaps Spartacus was right the tether was too strong to break. Nasir picked at his second helping and nibbled at it until it was cold and oil had condensed on the top. Nasir rubbed his chin and frowned at the feeling of stubble. He needed to shave, though he rather liked the feel. Fergan hated stubble. The thought made Nasir trip. Fergan was dead, if he didn’t want to shave he didn’t have to. Its not like he could come back and comment on the beard.  
“My name is Nasir and I’m not going to shave.” He decided, smiling to himself.


	6. accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry.... sorry.... Im seriously sorry.... :/

Due to a combination of annoying stuff and bad things I somehow uploaded chapter seven last night instead of chapter 6.... which... yeah I'm not sure how it happened because I could have sworn it was right before I posted it and it definitely wasn't so if you read that chapter pretend you didn't.

Also for some reason chapter six has vanished from my computer. So... erm... I guess.... patience?


	7. Freedom? Is there such a thing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter makes more sense then the last one I posted on accident. <3 
> 
> Just some blossoming Nagron. Probably trying too hard. :3

Nasir pondered the meaning of freedom and life as he swirled the water in his cup. He found himself rubbing the tan line where his collar had been for the longest time. He didn’t want to think about it. When he touched his throat he could only remember the times when Fergans hand rested there. The way the collar had been his saving grace so many times. The collar went back on and the pain stopped. It was foolish, but once it came off he kept expecting someone- namely Fergan- to come up and coke him. Thinking about it made his stomach hurt. Instead, he tried to remember a time when he was free. Or before he’d been taught him place in the world. On his back, his belly, his side… He was being retaught where he belonged. Retaught what it meant to be him, instead of a slave boy he was becoming and warrior. That meant his hands were getting uglier by the day, with a frown he examined his palms. Blisters patterned his palms. Some of them had broken open and now stung from the salt of his sweat. He picked at one that was especially swollen and red and winced. Blisters led to calluses…‘Tiberius! Not like that, that’s not pretty. You have to stay pretty, calluses aren’t pretty!’ 

A hand on that small of his back caused the Syrian to jerk.  
“Apologies, little man.” Agron grinned, a site that Nasir had begun to crave. The man’s tongue shifted to wet his smooth lips. “You looked so… fixed on your cup.” The man slipped the cup from his fingers and took a long drink, and used that tongue to lick a small drop from the edge. “I meant only to break concentration for words.” Liar. Nasir thought. 

‘He wants you.’ Tiberius supplied helpfully. ‘If you do not learn the sword perhaps Spartacus will give you to him.’ The treacherous thought caused Nasir to look away.  
“Have I upset you?” Agron asked, her green eyes reflected honest concern.  
“What? I uhm… I wasn’t listening.” He admitted.  
“Spartacus wants me to walk the trees for a while.” He smiled. “I’d rather not walk alone. Care to come along? It’ll give you a break from training.”  
‘You aren’t doing well enough.’ Tiberius sighed. ‘I warned you. Don’t say I didn’t.’  
“I don’t need a break.” Nasir snapped, feeling cornered. “Does it look like I do?” Agron blinked.  
“No… You’re doing well. I know from experience that training can be arduous.” Agrons hand landed on his shoulder in a way that might have been friendly had Nasirs brain not been rolling, convinced of treachery. When Nasir pulled back Agron immediately took a step back. He held up his hands to show he meant no hard.  
“Apologies-“  
“Agron. Why are you still here?” Spartacus’ hard voice assaulted the pair, the man stood like he always did, as though he’d just been in battle.  
“Apologies Spartacus. I didn’t want to walk alone and… I thought perhaps-“ Agron gestured to the younger man.  
“oh…” Spartacus considered for a moment then shrugged. “That’s actually a pretty good idea. You could use a break, you’ve been training hard.” Spartacus waved them off. “Just go now and be back before it gets dark.” Nasir looked down at his cup and frowned.  
“I can go alone. It… doesn’t bother me.” Agron said softly, turning to walk away.  
“No. Take Tiberius. Two sets of eyes and all that.” Spartacus walked away, signaling an end to the conversation.  
“Come on.” Agron said after a moment. “I promise… It won’t be as bad as you seem to think it will be.”

‘You’ve heard that before.’ Tiberius, oh so helpful and kind, supplied quietly.

After a long breath Nasir followed Agron to the gates. He’d passed the gates a hundred times. Possibly a thousand, but never without Fergan, or a procession of Roman guards. He paused at the threshold, battling his inner demons for another moment.  
“Come on.” Agron rushed him on, angry. Nasir felt his feet pulling him away and shuffled forward. He followed Agron into the brush from the barren wasteland that was the front of the villa. After an hour tromping thru the brush Nasir paused at a cluster of trees and considered the fruit there.  
“What is it?” Agron asked, irritated at the other mans paused steps.  
“Cherry trees. This must be the edge of my dominus’ lands.” Nasir frowned. Facts about his dominus surged to the surface. Agron  
“Oh.” Agron pulled a plump fruit from the branches and popped it into his mouth, working his cheeks around the pit, which he spat out with the words. “Love cherries.”  
“I’ve never had one.” Nasir mumbled, holding the plump fruit in his fingers. Agron laughed shortly then paused. Nasir shot him a look, eyes sharp.  
“You’re serious? But there must be fifty trees here.”  
“Sixty-Three, actually.” Nasir mumbled.  
“We should pick some. Fresh fruit is always nice.” Agron urged. “In fact, I know Spartacus likes these, we might even get that fucking Gaul to smile.” Agron popped another in his mouth. “Wouldn’t that be a sight?” He looked in his bag and frowned. He had a leather satchel, but worried that the fruit would be crushed.

“There’s baskets over there. We would have been picking them in a few days when you all showed up.” Nasir picked a basket up and turned it in his hands. Agron stole the basket from his hands and gave a playful smile.  
“I bet I can pick more than you.” The German grinned. “There was a patch of sweet cherries outside my cottage. My brother and I used to pick them for my mom and she’d pit them and my father would crush them and make this sauce that we’d put over hot cakes.” Agron ate another cherry with a smile. “Durro loved it but I always preferred them straight from the tree.” Nasir smiled and found himself a basket, Agron was already hard at work. His surprisingly nimble fingers separated fruit from trees. "There's not been very many birds thru here. This late I'd expect these to be picked clean. That was the only problem, if we didn't get to the fruit soon enough then the birds would eat them all." Nasir watched Agron for a few minutes; his keen eyes ate up the Germans technique. His fingers flew over the branch, twisting around the fruit to pop it off, the cup of his hand leading the cherry to fall into the basket while his fingers continued task. As Nasir began picking himself he found himself enjoying the foreign task.  
“These aren’t as good." Agron  
"Maybe its the soil?" He commented quietly.  
"Perhaps." Agron gave a warm smile and watched Nasir struggle to adopt his technique. "Here." The man reached over and cupped the others hands gently, Agron used his hands to arrange the others fingers the way he needed to hold them. Nasir studied him, his breath caught in his throat when the man smiled at him. He didnt realize that a very genuine smile had spread over his mouth.  
"Oh, thats beautiful." Agron commented. "Your real smile warms heart."Nasir flushed red, the smile fell and he turned back to his work. Agron let the silence settle for several long seconds.

“What’s your story?” Agron asked. Nasir paused from where he was picking and considered the man.  
“I donno. I don’t have one, I guess.”  
“Oh, I don’t believe that for a second.” Agron laughed. “Any mad boy who’d risk his life to kill Spartacus has to have an interesting back story.” Nasir rubbed his stubbly face before shrugging. “One who knows that there are sixty five mature trees here yet has never had a cherry must have a story.” Nasir frowned and popped one of the fruits in his mouth to avoid answering.  
“Oh.” He muttered, spitting the pit. “The pit kind of ruins it but they are good.”  
“You’re avoiding the question.” Agron said, smiling yet again. Nasir sighed and put the basket down. He hung on the tree branches and studied the man.  
“Well... “ He sighed. “I lived in a brothel until I was 13, when my dominus purchased me and brought me here.” Nasir gestured over his shoulder to the villa. He shrugged. “That’s it. That’s my story.”  
“You grew up… in a brothel?” Agron frowned. “You were… kinda young, weren’t you?” Nasir shrugged.  
“I mostly scrubbed floors. I didn’t start training right away.” He shrugged. Agron studied him for a long time, processing what the other had told him.  
Training...so… your dominus bought you as a body slave?”  
“No. He bought me to satisfy his sexual needs.” He said it as though the other man was stupid. “And to make his friends envious. Which, I did.” He said so matter-of-factually. A moment later Nasir looked up to see that Agron was staring at him, wide eyed. When he caught himself he shook his head, then bit his lip hard. “His closest friends used to beg and scrape and plead to have me. He never gave me up until they offered something of real value. Real. Value. A denari or two hundred wasn’t worth anything to him.” Nasir smiled, Agron could see faint pride on the boy’s face and something else, swimming in his eyes. “I saw you in the games once. Dominus never went often but he did like Batiatus’ gladiators the best, even if the man himself was a fucking fool.” Agron didn’t seem to be listening. “You were very good.” He paused, the silence made his skin crawl so he kept talking. “For the most part I did well for him, I think.”  
“I don’t understand.” Agron muttered, clearly horrified. Not by what the boy was saying but more by how. As though he was proud of himself, that he was happy about it all. Like being a slave brought him joy.

Nasir studied the man, before he shook his head.  
"It’s a very popular custom, buying slaves for pleasure. Almost every villa has at least one pleasure slave." Nasir stated, confused by Agrons innocence. "Most body slaves serve in such a way. At the very least they are used to get them ready for sex." Nasir shook his head again when Agron’s face didn’t change.  
"I know that but... you were only 13? Doesn’t it bother you? Did he wait or did he rape you when you were yet a child?” Agron demanded, angry at the other man’s numbness to what had happened to him. Nasir imagined his face spoke for him. "Oh." Agron rolled a cherry in his fingers. Nasir sucked his lip into his mouth then spoke again. He felt like he needed to defend himself.  
"He took me… in front of the entire brothel...” His eyes wondered off, gazing back in time. “As a way to show off his fine purchase. For the most part it wasn’t rape. Just sex.” Nasir added sharply, before looking pointedly up at the sky. He shook his head, blinking back an uncomfortable amount of pain and sorrow. “Sex without passion and love is meaningless, it’s just something that happens. It was how I got to be favored and how I got my own bedroom and all of my possession. I would have died or been taken to the mines years ago if it weren’t for how well I preformed my duties.” He didn’t feel anything once he started speaking again.

Agron studied the boy, his face echoed concern. He expected someone to be horrified by something like that. To feel as though they had been wronged.  
"Have you ever laid with... people other than your... dominus?" He recalled Crixus, Naevia and Lucretia’s explosive jealousy. Nasir shrugged, feeling uncomfortably exposed.  
"Of course I have." He fiddled with a fraying edge on his basket. "I mean... not that many... he only shared me with his most important friends." Once these words left his mouth Nasir regretted it. He did what he had to, to hold position and respect in the house hold. To further his dominus' own position and respect. 

"I meant... like someone who wasn’t roman, another slave or... something." Nasir snorted, with irritation clear on his face.  
"Of course not! My dominus would have killed him if I had. I merely accepted embrace from a man and earned that man a hundred lashes." Nasir snapped. "Other slaves were not allowed to touch me. Except Chadara, she and I were always allowed to touch but she didn’t come until I was 18... She’s a hugger." He mumbled. Agron reached forward then and put a firm, but gentle hand on his shoulder. As if to say, you're not untouchable now. You’re free and if you wished it, it would happen. “Your hand is warm.” He muttered. Nasir didn’t shrug him off, instead he let the hand settle there, warm and kind. 

After a long moment Agrons hand slid away and a smile painted his mouth. Just like that they went back to picking cherries, Agron eventually started to hum snatches of old tunes Nasir had never heard. They spent a solid hour filling the two baskets then they made the long trip back.  
"Why’d you try to kill Spartacus?" Agron asked, eating yet another cherry.  
"If you keep eating the cherries like that there won’t be any for the rest of them." Nasir mumbled and Agron paused.  
"You really like circling questions." The man rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"I thought I might spare them... the others you liberated... from a gruesome fate. Some being marked rebels and escaped slaves. I didn’t want to see them put to sword in the arena..." he paused and then added, "or worse, taken to the mines." Nasir shook his head. "I know what happens in the mines and no one deserves it." Agron nodded. "And I didn’t think I was gonna live…I didn’t expect to live thru it... at the very least I expected to be killed and to cause enough of an uproar for Chadara and the others to get away... " The Syrian laughed at himself. "Foolish, I know." He gave a halfhearted shrug and gazed at the other man. Agron looked lost in thought.  
"I guess I kinda assumed everyone would be as happy as we were to be free."  
"A strength if such a tether. If I had shown even an ounce of disloyalty to my dominus... " Nasir shook his head and quickened his step. He didn’t want to think about the closet.

Agron fell silent behind him. Just before the gate he paused.  
"Do you still wish Spartacus harm?" Nasir paused, considering. Remembering how earlier that day Spartacus told him when his sword became as a feather the purpose it could fly to would be one if his choosing.... It would be his choice for the first time in his life. Instead of answering Nasir popped a cherry in his mouth and gave a noncommittal shrug.

Agron watched as the man walked thru the gate. His own stomach churned at the lack of response. He loathed that someone so pretty could be so dark. Agron followed the slender man. Agron gave a small squeeze to the others arm then moved on.

Nasir studied the man for a time before he decided he should follow. By the time he got there his arms were shaking from the weight of the basket.  
"Are those cherries?" A fresh faced boy of 13 stood to Nasir’s right side. Nasir didn’t recognize the boy immediately then recalled that he’d been the most recent gift to the house. Fergan had had little interest in him, his old age had chased away his need to break things. He preferred his toys broken in for him. The boy was destined for a local training house, a brothel- to be broken for him. Nasir felt a sudden stab of jealously. Spartacus had saved him from knowing exactly how disgusting it was to be a slave. He hadn’t been a slave long, didn’t even have a line where his collar rested.  
“They might be.” Nasir alluded, frowning at the boy.  
“If they are… could I have one? They’re my favorite.” His big blue eyes swelled, his lower lip shaped into a pout. It was cute in a really annoying way. In a childish way. In a way that Nasir had never gotten to be. His jealousy was suddenly replaced by gratitude. Spartacus had rescued him in the nick of time. Nasir sighed and fished a small handful of cherries out of the basket.  
“Here.” He presented the boy with them. “Now go away.” He snapped and the boy skittered off with a murmur of thanks.

Nasirs eyes fell on Agron. He was talking with Spartacus, grinning and gesturing to the cherries. He gestured to Nasir with a smirk then shrugged, popping another into his mouth. Nasir laughed softly at the way he munched on the fruit like they were candy.  
“Tiberius.” Spartacus gestured him forward and Nasir jumped, realizing he’d been caught spying. He scurried forward, looking away from the pair. “What’s wrong?” Spartacus asked.  
“Hm? Nothing.” Nasir shrugged, he hated that he couldn’t read Spartacus’ intentions.  
“Good job on the cherries.”  
“We kind of just stumbled across them.” Nasir muttered, as he handed his own basket over. Spartacus took the basket with a smile, immediately popping several into his mouth. Nasir crossed his arms and shifted.  
“I see.” Spartacus smiled and Nasirs guts shifted uncomfortably. “Long day tomorrow. . Would you like to sit?” He offered a chair. Nasir took the chair, trying not to look at the other man.  
‘He’s aiming for something. Leave. Before he decides how to punish you. Before he does something.’ Nasir swallowed hard at Tiberius’ dark words.

“Can I leave now?” Nasir asked, clearly uncomfortable.  
“Sure, I just wanted to warn you we have a long day tomorrow. You might want to get as much sleep as you can.” Nasir nodded and hurried off. He wanted to be alone, in the comforting solitude that was his room. Buried beneath his furs, somewhere no one could touch him. The one place he’d always been safe. The villa was overrun with people. Most of them were fighting off sleep or fighting towards sleep with the last of the wine.

As expected his bedroom was overrun with people. Chadara, grinning like a madman appeared.  
“Tiberius!” She tossed her hands around the others neck. She’d always been afectionet but this was a woman that Nasir didn’t know. She kissed his mouth and Nasir jerked back, pushing her firmly away. Firmly was the only way to deal with a drunk Chadara. “Come on! Be happy with me!” She sang, twirling around him.  
“Are you drunk?” He asked, glowering at her.  
“Maybe! Yes! You know that special bottle that tiny-cocked dick-whore kept under his bed for special occasions? I drank it. And I brought that other one that he kept for funerals… yeah I drank some of that but… it was real sour so I pawwwned it but thisoneissoooooo shweeet!” Her words churned together, nearly impossible to understand. Nasir rolled his eyes. “I shared if it makes you feel better. Even toasted his taste in greaaaat alcohol. I saved you a swig.” She held up the bottle and shook it. Another thing that Nasir had never really tasted, true intoxication. It was looking pretty good right then, a way to sleep without waking… The bottle itself had been a gift from one preator or another. It had never been opened but his funeral brother had been. Fergan claimed it was the sweetest, strongest liquor that had ever passed his lips. Nasir took it from her hands, the gold inlaid bottle was half full.  
“I thought you said you drank it.”  
“Its reeeally strong.” She slurred in response. Then she took his hand and drug him across the villa, singing something about her cock that the Gauls had been singing since they arrived. She kept humping the air and touching her crotch and thighs.

He sighed and let her lead him. She stumbled into a few people and didn’t seem phased. He’d never seen her so happy so… for a lack of a better word, free.  
“I maaay also drank some other stuff first.” Nasir found himself standing with a small group of Gauls. The boorish one that constantly had his cock out among them. Chadara grabbed the man and kissed him hungrily… angrily. “I'm gonna get him drunk!” She announced once the kiss broke, she gestured wildly to Nasir. She lost her footing as she did so, but bounced back up like she hadn’t fallen at all.  
“Im going to bed.” Nasir tried to slip away.  
“Tiberius!” Chadara whined angrily. “Stop it! You’re being that booorrrrrring body slave leader of the slave bullshit. Its bullshit. I know you have a fun!” Nasir shook his head.  
“I don’t feel like it, Chadara.” Nasir pushed the bottle back to her. He hated the sight of it. It reminded him too much of things that he’d rather forget.  
“Stop being a stick…” Chadara slurred, wrapping her arms around him. “I bet half of these guys would fuck the memory of that ugly man away if you asked them to.”  
“By the Gods, Chadara! I don’t want to be fucked! I just want to be alone!” He ducked from beneath the womans arms and she groaned as he walked away.  
“Don’t mind Tiberius. I think he in love with our old dominus.” She popped the bottle open and took a long swig. Just like that everything was too much.  
“Fuck you!” He snapped. “You don’t even fucking know! You dumb fucking horse.” Nasir shoved the woman he called friend and took the bottle. “Eight YEARS! And that’s just the ones I spent with him! Twice that I’ve been a slave. He stole me, he stole my life, my innocence and then he stole my mind! I hated him more than fucking words could explain! You spend so long pretending that you adore someone. That they matter to you? What do you think happens? You’ve been a slave for two years… that’s a fraction of the time.” He took a long drink from the bottle and gagged. The taste was sweet, sweeter than honey with a bite that made his head swim. It burned all the way down into his belly then sat there, smoldering. Chadara stood unsteadily next to her gaul, shifting on her feet with a stupid grin plastered across her face. “Just because you celebrate your freedom with wine and fucking and I don’t, doesn’t mean that I’m not happy to rid of him. I’m just realistic. How fucking long do you think this will last, hm? We’re all going to die!” He drank another swig, the burn was less but it sizzled away in his stomach, making him feel sick. “Sepias or someone is going to show up, wanting to see the man who had fifteen appointments this week and is never late.” He drank another swig, then another. Then, without thought he tipped the bottle back and chugged what was left. He could feel his face flushing, his body felt warm. “You’re fucking stupid. And… so is everyone here!” He immediately regretted his words once he came down from the high his anger had bestowed on him. Chadara stood with wide eyes, staring at him like he’d struck her. Which he had, if he thought about it. She looked like she might cry and he reached for her.  
“I… I’m sorry. Chadara… you’re not stupid…. I just-” Chadara shook her head, waving her hands frantically. She was on the verge of tears, her pretty face red from drink and an effort not to cry.  
“I just wanted you to feel happy with me. After everything… I thought you’d celebrate with me.” She sobbed. “Why are you so mean? Haven’t I suffered many of those pains with you?” He sighed and shook his head. A hand on his shoulder made him jerk. He turned to find Agron, looking concerned and mildly annoyed. He realized that a large portion of the camp had heard his little out-burst and now stared at him as though he had two heads.  
“Come on.” His hand slipped inside of Nasir’s, gentle and surprisingly warm. He gave a gentle tug and walked towards the main house. Nasir took a few steps to follow and found himself far more unsteady on his feet then he expected.  
“A-apologies.” He found himself stepping on the other man, trying to keep up with his long strides. His head was swimming, and the world spun around him.  
“You’ve drank before, haven’t you?” Nasir shook his head after he stumbled into the other man’s back.  
“I mean… I’ve drank but not much. Never enough to feel… any different…A couple times but just honeyed wine just like… cheap wine a few sips… but not… so much.” He frowned, the world spun around him with every step. His stomach shuddered and flipped, threatening to produce what he’d just swallowed. “My tummy hurts.” Agron giggled sharply at the boys words.  
“Don’t vomit on me.” He warned. Nasir grumbled something, his brow furrowed. “I’m serious, your being really cute right now, don’t ruin it with vomit.” Agron helped the youth onto a bed. For his part, Nasir didn’t even realize that he’d gone from being outside to being in one of the guest bedrooms. In moments all the anger had fled him and he felt like sleep had wrapped him up in a little cocoon. Agron had released his hand, though, and the loss made him feel strangely sad.  
“You think I’m cute?” Agron chuckled.  
“Very. Now lay back.” Agron made short work of the others shoes and the Syrian smiled blearily at him. “Just, sleep it off here, little man.” Nasir grumbled at the last two words. He wasn’t fond of the nickname and didn’t want it to stick. Agron laughed again and shook his head. “You’ll feel better when the world stops spinning.” Nasir groaned and rolled over onto his belly, scooting his body fully onto the warm, comfortable bed. He kicked Agron in the process but that didn’t seem to bother the other man. He merely scooted closer and rubbed a line down his back.  
“Dizzy.” Nasir commented. “Are I supposed to be dizzy?”  
“You drank half a bottle of some pretty potent liquor. I imagine the dizziness is normal.”  
“I don’t know if I like drinking.” He mumbled, his face buried in the pillow. He belatedly realized that he was lying on one of the nicer beds in the villa, one reserved for guests of higher esteem. “Whos room is this?” He asked. The pillow smelled earthy, and it was sort of warm like someone had just been laying on it.  
“Mine.” Agron answered and all of Nasir’s senses flooded back. He realized that the Germans hand rested on the small of his back, thumb making absent circles on his flesh. He was pressed against his side. Nasir tensed but didn’t move.  
“Are you going to puke? Because… because…” Agron grabbed a vase and dumped out the dust inside. “Do it in here. Not on the bed.” He offered the vase and Nasir glared at him.  
“Why’d you bring me in here?” He demanded, voice flat.  
“It was the only room I knew would be empty.” Agron answered, then frowned. “I’m not going to hurt you, little man. I’ll swear by the gods that you’re safe with me, if that’ll make you feel better.” Nasir frowned at him, before he rolled to his side and propped his head up on his hand. He wanted to believe the man, with his beautiful green eyes and soft face.  
“Its fine, I’ll bite the shit out of you if you try anything.” He paused then groaned. He used his free hand to work the braid out of his hair, freeing his scalp for the first time in days. He sighed heavily, his eyes heavy with exhaustion. Agron found himself admiring the way the chocolate strands fell around his head like a crown. “Why do you hate house slaves?” He asked. The question took Agron by surprise. Nasir squinted at the pair of Agrons sitting across from him. His head was still swimming as the adrenaline abandoned him.  
“I don’t hate house slaves.”  
“Dwindling hope and worthless house slaves.” Nasir quoted calmly, before he quirked an eye brow. “You said that. Not quietly, I might add.” 

“I don’t hate house slaves.” Agron repeated. “I just want to win this war and if we had more people who didn’t need trained... Out of the thirty slaves we freed form this villa, five show promise as warriors- you included? I just don’t see us winning this war with 25 people that can’t even lift a sword for every 5 that can.” Nasir frowned.  
“They have other uses. Like Cookie, he makes great food. Food is important for… muscles.” Agron sighed. Nasir tried to focus on his face, but it refused to stay in focus. He wanted the feeling that he’d had a moment ago. That warm buzz that made him want to sleep. The conversation was stupid.  
“I don’t feel like having this conversation. An army is only as strong as its weakest man. And if our weakest man is 70 years old and can barely hold himself up, much less a sword- what does that make us.” Agron grunted, annoyed by the line of questioning. Nasir nodded, his head rolling on his shoulders, eyes half open he tried to comment but found that he had no words. “Go to sleep, little man.” Agron ran his hand thru the beautiful, loose locks and slid out of the room.  
“Stop calling me that.” Nasir called after the man, just before sleep fully claimed him. He slept blissfully, a deep and dreamless sleep that conquered everything.

When he woke he was alone, burrowed beneath several heavy blankets. Dried drool coated his mouth, the sweetness from the liquor had turned sour. Yet, he didn’t mind. He wiggled out from under the blankets and sat up. Immediately he regretted moving from his warm cocoon as his head attempted to split in two.  
“Mother shitter.” He groaned, resting his head on his knees. His memory of the night before was fuzzy. He remembered warm hands and someone crying… someone else yelling?  
“He’s awake!” A loud voice, thick with humor called. The door opened and two men stood in the thresh hold. One was Spartacus, the other Agron.  
“Shh.” Nasir implored, the noise of the men made him want to kill himself to escape the pain. The pair laughed, big and booming. Nasir groaned and tried to burrow under the blankets again. “Shhhh!” He whined. His attempt at escape was thwarted by Agrons warms hands seizing his own. Ahh yes, he remembered that. The German took his hand and led him to the bedroom… He didn’t remember what happened next. He frowned and tried to feel his body. It had been more than a week since he’d had sex, he would have felt it had he been fucked the night before. Unless Agron liked to receive- which he had a hard time picturing- they didn’t have sex.  
“Drink and eat little man, it will help your head.” Nasir accepted the platter and shoved some of the green flaked biscuit into his mouth.  
“What happened last night?” He asked. “I remember returning with cherries and then… yelling? I think I called someone stupid.”  
“Chadara, you called Chadara stupid. And some other names that I won’t repeat.” Agron smiled. “Though considering her state, I doubt that she remembers your words.”  
“Shiiit.” Nasir groaned and buried his head between knees.  
“Drink.” Spartacus ordered, nodding to the cup still clutched in his hand. Nasir obeyed with out question, drinking to the end of the cup. 

“Agron, why don’t you stay with him until that kicks in and then bring him to training when he isn’t hung over any more.” Agron shrugged.  
“Baby sitting. Hung over baby meets gladiator. Perfect.” Nasir grunted, going back to burrowing beneath the covers.  
“Sleep. I want to sleep.” The Syrian commented.  
“Too bad, little man.”  
“Ahck!” Nasir spat, glaring at the German as hatefully as he could.  
“What? Don’t like the nickname? It fits, you’re tiny.” The man snorted and Agron pulled a woven chair across the stone floor. The sound was almost unbearable to the hungover man. Agron sat, pulled his legs up and crossed them. “You talk in your sleep you know.” Nasir peaked out at the other man and blinked.  
“What do I say?”  
“Nothing of consequence. Just that muscles turn you on and green eyes and-“  
“Silence would be most appreciated.” Agron fell quiet, smiling as he did so. “So what did you feed me, exactly?”  
“I thought I was being silent to not aggravate your hang over?”  
“Well… yes… however-“  
“I don’t know, it’s a Thracian recipe that Spartacus cooked up using the spices from the kitchen. He gave it to everyone that had too much last night. The last of the liquor and alcohol is gone so he won’t need to do it again for a while I suppose. Unless those fucking gauls are lying.”  
“Hm.” Nasir frowned. “It does work, I think.” Nasir rubbed his chin, smiling as he felt stubble on his chin and upper lip.  
“How often do you shave?”  
“I haven’t since… a few days before you showed up. Why?” Agron chortled.  
“I thought maybe you were shaving every day!” Nasir frowned.  
“I like the stubble. It’s not… it’s not that thin.” Nasir mumbled, rubbing his face again.  
“You have permanent shadow. It doesn’t look bad.”  
“Well how often do YOU shave?” Nasir snapped, his anger getting the better of him as Agron rubbed his chin with a grin.  
“Every night before bed.” He answered. “Not last night though, since some ass hole stole my bed.” Nasir frowned.  
“I did? I thought… Apologies.” Agron chuckled warmly, showing most of his teeth with a grin. “What?” Nasir demanded.  
“Its fine, I put you here no thievery occurred.”  
“My bed has been commandeered by a man with many partners. He appeared to be gaul and… I do not want it back though, I do miss it.”  
“Which bed?” Agron asked. “I didn’t… expect you to have a bed.”  
“It was a pile of old furs and horse blankets that I earned for being body slave. One of the many perks.” Nasir crossed his arms, clinging to the notion that he was happy.  
“Position and respect.” Agron mumbled. “A bed made out of old blankets.”  
“A private room.” Nasir snapped. “Private-ish, Chadara insists on being… floppy. She flops, it annoys. She knows it annoys and yet she does it any way.”  
“I feel like you’re fun to annoy. Wait, is that the room with the little window and the end table and the bloody blanket?”  
“I washed it. It’s not like I would ever sleep under something that’s filthy like that. I earned the blanket before I was even a body slave. Pulled the horse from the womb and got the blanket as reward.” Agron gave him a sad smile, the kind you give to someone who you’re trying to be strong for. Trying not to say how sad you feel for them. “Stop that.” Nasir hissed.  
“Stop what?” Agron asked, trying to look innocent.  
“Stop pitying me.” Agron sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.  
“How do you feel now? Try walking a few feet, see how it feels.” Nasir sprang out of the bed with an annoyed hiss in the other mans’ direction. He regretted it almost immediately when he had to sink back onto the bed.  
“I feel like a mountain rests on head so, better, I suppose.”  
“Good, off to training with you then. I want to sleep.” Nasir frowned at the other man before he stood again and swayed to the door. Determination alone kept him on his feet when the sun greeted him. He hated himself for touching the bottle, the liquor put Fergan himself under the table after three drinks. Fergan was a decided drunk, Nasir should have known better.

Chocolate eyes met with a lighter shade as he stepped outside. Crixus stood with his arms crossed, the permanent angry scowl plastered across his brow.  
“Greetings.”  
“Agron is inside?” Less a question than an observation.  
“Yes.”  
“Good. Move.” He pushed Nasir out of his way with one hand. Nasir frowned at the rough treatment. “Fucking Syrian.” The man snarled, hate clear in his expression. He stormed into the room and shouted Agron’s name, with less distaste then he’d addressed the former body slave seconds before. 

‘Does he hate us because of our heritage or because we tried to kill his leader? Or is there more to this story?’ Tiberius wondered aloud, his voice echoing in Nasir’s aching head.  
“Go away.” Nasir mumbled. “I don’t have the energy today.”  
‘I can’t.’ Tiberius answered, his imaginary head tilting to one side like he was considering something interesting. Nasir sighed and closed his eyes, he didn’t have as much practice pushing his more dominant personality away. Tiberius had held the reins for so long it was hard to relinquish them completely. ‘Let me out today, the warrior just isn’t us.’ The warrior as Nasir had begun to call the wordless, hissing man who took over when he fought, had nothing to say. He never did. Just sat there quietly, waiting to be given sword and purpose. He was nothing but anger, hate and some confusion.

Nasir tried to ignore the slave and sought out Spartacus for days training. The man was smiling as he twirled a sword in his hand.  
“Tiberius!” The man grinned, to hear the name made his stomach flip. Tiberius was not who he was but he could not speak his own name yet. It was as though Fergan held his tongue from beyond the grave. Which, if any of Narra’s stories were to be believed, was entirely possible. “Come, watch this and learn.” Nasir stepped to obey. He focused on the other man’s feet as he dipped, slid, parried and dodged attacks from all sides. His feet never stopped moving, as though they danced with the packed earth below them. Eventually Nasir watched the rest of the others body as well, every part of him moved to attack or defend. The movement was something of beauty.

He could not deny that there was a certain pleasure watching the dance move back and forth. Like water or fire. The first half of training consisted of Spartacus showing him the attacks. Later Spartacus feigned needing water, only to attack him from behind. He spilled words of congrats when he heard the foot falls and managed to fend off the attack for a solid ten minutes before he fell- thrown to his back. To his surprise he was greeted by applause and hoots of approval, the fight had drawn attention from most of the people within the training area. Nasir looked up to see a giggling Agron, he stood over him with a hand offered to him.  
“Impressive, you lasted longer than most Roman cunts.” He said once he’d hauled the boy to his feet. Agron smiled at him once he stood on his own feet. The smile remained as he brushed a few loose bangs out of Nasir's eyes.  
“You improve quickly.” Spartacus said. Nasir smiled, feeling a pride in himself that he’d never truly felt. “One day, you’ll win.” He said with the pride one would have of their own child. Nasir considered commenting but he felt the hate leave him. Only a very small part of him truly wanted the man dead. The longer he spent with them the more he rather enjoyed them, even if they were completely insane.

Tiberius wondered what that made him.

That evening Nasir sat with several other liberated slave, most of their names he’d yet to learn. They were an interesting bunch, freed from brothels and smaller villa’s on the way from Capua to where they currently resided.  
Nasir rested against the wall, munching on a hard biscuit and enjoying the humorous company of a young girl named Ilitia.  
“Tiberius, I must break words.” Spartacus called, making the man jump slightly. Nasir paused, Tiberius’ constant barrage of warnings had paused only to begin again as he was summoned. He swallowed the dregs of his wine and walked to where Spartacus beckoned to him.  
“You spoke to Agron of… knowing several of your late Dominus’ friends. Your face would be known to most guards as someone of import in this villa?” Nasir swallowed, feeling strangely betrayed and trapped.  
“Yes.” He answered, his tongue sticky in his mouth.  
“There is a small troupe of Roman soldiers coming this way. Which of his friends would be most likely to send such?” Nasir felt himself relax slightly and frowned. He considered, Sepias would have felt the most betrayed by a cancellation without sent word, but Lucious would be more likely to come without invitation.  
“There are but two. A man by the name of Sepias, a paranoid sort, who would send guard to break words and ensure that my dominus yet drew breath. Or… Lucious, who is a fucking pig.” He spat the word ‘pig’. “He would come just to annoy, to over stay any welcome that my dominus might have leveled to him. Both have guards that are highly trained and of a suspicious sort.”  
“If you were to answer the door… what would they do, each.”  
“Lucious would insist to come in, if the man he sought was absent or not. He would want drink and sex.” Nasir nodded. “Sepias’ men would probably turn from gate if given a satisfying answer to why a mere slave greeted them at gate.”  
“What answer would satisfy them?” Nasir did not have to consider.  
“That my dominus was invited to a brothel in a nearby city.” When he gained a confused look from all three gladiators that stood before him; he decided to elaborate. “The brothel is owned by a woman named Lilona and any man of note would abandon every appointment to go to such a place. It’s said that their whores would make the Gods jealous. I believe they would accept such an answer. Especially since they have a bidding for their virgin slaves around this time every year.” Nasir chose not to mention that the place he spoke of was the very place he grew up. “He’s been there many times, one is not expected to bring slave or stitch along. Only coin.” Spartacus considered for a long time.  
“Such a lie is too specific.” Spartacus said. “Suggest such a thing but do not go into details.” Nasir paused, his head spinning as he tried to understand what the man meant.  
“…When?” He finally asked.  
“When you answer the gate. You said so yourself that they would recognize you, and it wouldn’t make sense for anyone else to answer the gate. You were this villa’s only body slave, were you not.” Nasir frowned.  
“Yes… I suppose it makes sense. If it is Lucious… he will expect to come inside, he will…” Nasir feared the man but did not want to say so. “He will not take no for an answer.”  
“Fret not, if he does insist to come inside, we will be waiting to kill him. If it comes to it step to the side and allow them in.” Nasir swallowed the knot that had formed in his throat. At the very least he’d spent most of his life lying to Romans, one more lie would slip from lips as easily as anything else ever had.

Nasir made himself as he would have weeks before. He used a smudge of black charcoal to cover up one of the one scars he possessed, on one that made his eyebrows uneven.  
“Why are you covering that up?” Agron asked, watching him dress himself from a near by stool. He’d been ordered to do so, to ensure that the other man did not try to make some part of his body a beacon or something like that.  
“My dominus hated scars, even I his absence to answer the door I would be expected to look my best. Representing the villa and the man himself.”  
“You’ve never spoken that mans name. Why is that?” Nasir paused and shrugged, fixed his hair and then his loin cloth.  
“Why’d you fix your hair? You didn’t really need to.”  
“Same reason why I covered up my scar.” He snapped. “And why I changed my loin cloth to the pure white one. No good body slave would ever answer this gate in anything less then his nicer clothes. Regardless of hour.”  
“Seriously?” Nasir hissed at him, annoyed by the constant line of questioning.  
“Would you just find silence and take solace in it?” Agron chuckled.  
“For someone whose been a slave his entire life you really are the scrappy sort. I think its very sexy, I might add. The way you stand up for yourself. I mean when Crixus punched you in the face and you just kind of growled-“  
“They are almost here, turn mouth from flattery, Agron.” Crixus appeared, annoyed by the german.  
“Flattery? What kind of a person do you think I am?” Crixus grunted, unamused. “Come on little man. Its time to fend off your first troupe of Roman's.

Nasir found himself grateful for the darkness as he walked to the gate. He’d not thought of his collar as he came to the gate. He tried to look surprised as he opened the gate. As expected the men recognized him as Fergans body slave and scarcely questioned why he might be greeting them. Despite how convincing he felt his words were he still knew that they weren’t enough. When the mans eyes landed on his collar he felt as though his stomach jumped straight out of his throat.  
‘They will return with more men, more and more and they will kill this cause before it has time to breath true purpose. Invite them in and let them water the earth with their fucking blood.’ The warriors first words echoed in his head and out of his mouth before he could stop them. Truthfully he had no other option. He did, however, when he saw the man coming towards Spartacus’ back. He could have just let the man slay him and be done with it. That, of course, was Tiberius’ suggestion. The warrior knew what he wanted to do, he believed in Spartacus’ cause and the man himself. Nasir was realizing that the man may be the only one who ever cared enough to want him to be more than he was.

The blade pierced flesh with more ease than he expected, just as it had been heavier then he imagined. He imagined he could feel the should leave the mans body as he fell to the earth. Nasir found himself back to reality as Crixus’ massive hands wrapped around his throat, a familiar gesture that was far from welcome at that moment in time. It had, however, been an expected reaction to what he’d just done.  
“His eyes fell upon my neck and noted the absence of my collar. They would have brought more men. An army.” The truth. He’d chosen his side- he did not want to go back to the way things were. Back to fear and pain and spending his life laying on his back. He didn’t want to return to taking roman cock and wishing that he was laying with a man who loved him.  
He liked being a warrior. He was becoming who he’d always been meant to become.  
“Nasir. My brother called me Nasir.” He said the name- HIS name- with joy in his heart.


End file.
